You're the One
by Stormreaver01
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dr Who/Torchwood characters, they are the property of RT Davies/BBC Wales. DW/Torchwood Crossover - Janto.  This story is unique and not part of the Torchwood series.  The 10th Doctor brings an alien to visit the Earth on a very
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Ianto's worries and fears concerning the Doctor had dissipated when Jack had returned from _the_ _year that never was_ and over time, had told him all the horrors he and the Doctor had faced at the hands of the Master. Jack had been badly shaken and wept as he told Ianto that the worst agony he suffered in that year was towards the end, when the Master had seen deeply into his mind and discovered the one secret he had tried desperately to hide. His love for Ianto.

So the Master had his henchmen search the world until the Torchwood team were discovered hiding out in the Himalayas. They were all captured and systematically tortured ensuring that Jack witnessed these events from his cell via a video link.

Then they were killed, first Owen, then Gwen and followed by Tosh. Ianto was deliberately left until the last and cruelly tortured for many more weeks, the Master bringing him to the brink of death and then reviving him … all in front of a broken and despairing Jack. When Ianto's body could endure no more punishment, the Master had dragged the young Welshman before Jack and had slowly and painfully killed him.

It was during this dark period in his life when Jack endured those terrible months of torture and deprivation, that his heart and mind were filled with one thought. Ianto Jones. Jack was in love with the man.

Through his own tears at Jack's horrific ordeal, Ianto recognised the shine of truth in Jack's eyes and realised all his dreams had come true … Jack loved him! So Ianto responded in the only way he could. By declaring his unconditional love for Jack, his Captain.

Jack told Ianto that Martha Jones had managed to save the world and free the Doctor so he could undo _the year that never was_ and bring Jack home. Rather than accept the Doctor's mercy and forgiveness, the Master chose oblivion rather than regeneration … and broke the sole surviving Time Lord's heart.

Of course, the team had no memory of these events once time had rolled back. Ianto had been extremely shaken by Jack's revelations and completed understood when Jack said he didn't want any of the others to learn of the terrible events that _had_ taken place, until Martha and the Doctor put everything right. Jack preferred to face the hostile reactions he received from Owen, Gwen and Tosh when he refused to divulge any information, rather than let them know the true story.

Ianto knew now that Captain Jack Harkness loved him as strongly, as deeply as he himself loved the immortal man. This knowledge filled him with an inner strength and peace. And when Jack spoke those three special words to him, Ianto saw in the depths of those wondrous blue eyes, felt in the soft touch of Jack's fingers caressing his face, and locked away in his joy filled heart that wondrous declaration … _I love you_.

At last all Ianto's hopes and dreams had come true. Captain Jack Harkness, the love of his life, had declared himself as belonging, heart, soul and body to the Welshman. Ianto bound himself gladly to the heart of the immortal man. Because Ianto loved Jack with his whole being. And nothing would ever change that.

The three moons of Reegar, Tulshan and Galaxia were climbing into the night sky of Tallex, casting a blush of gold across the planet surface. It's fiery red sun, Tallexorania had long receded from this side of Tallex, it's unique streaks of red and orange marking it's passing.

Night time in Tallex was never black, merely a soft merging of greys and golds due to the three satellites rising in the sky. The planetary system and distant stars were not visible in this light and could only be viewed through a specially designed telescope. But not many people looked through the telescope to view the heavens, this early in the evening. They waited til the moons had reached their highest point in the sky.

Nobody observed the twirling blue box that broke through the atmosphere, seemingly on a collision course with Caspira, the city of the ruling monarchy and seat of power in that solar system. And when it landed without mishap after hurtling it's way down from the heavens to an abandoned alleyway, no-one observed the figure who stepped out of the blue box and cheerfully whistled his way along the busy city streets. Not a single person observed this stranger in their midst stop before a bronze statute mounted on a pedestal in the Central Plaza, a bemused expression on his face. Nor did they see that the man standing looking up at the statue looked exactly the same as the bronze figure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The Rift had been quiet for about a week now and boredom hung like a miasma over the Hub, stretching the minutes into hours as the team whiled away the time. Even the weevil sightings were on the downturn. It was one of those rare times when the paperwork from _all_ the team had been brought up to date and completed correctly.

Jack tried to keep morale up with a few team building activities, in the Hub or offsite. However, they all knew it was just a way to fill up the empty hours. Only Toshika and Ianto found more than enough things to do at the Hub; Tosh experimenting with various computer programs and Ianto continuing his seemingly endless task of putting the Archives into order.

Of course, there were plenty of opportunities down in the Archives for Jack to 'work out' his own boredom on a gorgeous and quite willing young archivist. Jack also gave them all a turn at having a day off, alternating with late starts and early finishes … and of course, making sure than Ianto joined him out of hours.

On this particular day, the team were all seated in the Boardroom going over plans for their upcoming Harvest party, or as Jack liked to call it, 'the Torchwood Hoe Down', when the room began to shake and a familiar, high pitched sound could be heard in the Hub. They all knew that sound and chairs were hastily emptied as bodies jostled out the door and into the main Hub. The Tardis … the Doctor.

Naturally Jack was the first person to be standing outside the Tardis door waiting to greet their intrepid visitor, a huge smile plastered over his face and his eyes glittering with anticipation. His team waited just as eagerly behind their leader.

The door of the Tardis flew open and out stepped the Time Lord, brown pinstriped suit, full length brown trench coat, hair spiked haphazardly on his head and a grin wider than Captain Jack's. The two men embraced enthusiastically and then the Doctor turned to Jack's team, saying "Hi ya there, did you miss me?"

Everyone laughed at the Doctor's cheeky remark, well, except Jack, and surged forward waiting their turn to greet the intrepid time traveller. The Doctor turned to Jack, a serious expression on his face. "I've brought a special visitor with me, Jack. He's from Tallex in the Sparisius Galaxy, his name is Varnia and he is the Crown Prince, therefore the heir to the Tallexian Empire."

Jack's eyebrows shot up to his hairline while his team looked on puzzled, "And to what do we owe the pleasure of _his_ company, then Doctor? I thought you came to visit us, but you haven't, have you?"

"No, Jack, not specifically. Although I'm hoping you and your time might be able to help us. High King Grogan, Varnia's father, has entrusted him into my care to help him. You told me once you had visited Tallex when you were a Time Agent. You were involved with a Tallexian female, if I remember correctly?"

Jack nodded, a frown creasing his forehead and a sense of foreboding forming in his stomach. Yet the memory of Yolaria sprang to mind and his face softened in remembrance. There was just _something _about his time on Tallex that he knew had forgotten. Something important.

Ianto rolled his eyes up to the ceiling upon hearing of yet _another_ of Jack's former lovers, Gwen and Tosh smirked and Owen asked in his usual snide tone, "What have you done now, Jack? Left behind a living reminder? A sprog or two, perhaps?"

"_Anyway", _continued the Doctor, "I just happened to be visiting when I was summoned to the Royal Court. I'm known there because during my fifth reincarnation I just happened to be visiting when a rebel force from the outlying planets delivered an ultimatum to the then High King Sorus. _Hand over control of the Tallexian Empire or face annihilation!"_

"So of course, I stepped in and stopped a war that would have destroyed them all… through a significant marriage between Princess Farria and Chancellor Gallian. The High Chancellor's son from the planet Falorex. That's why I'm remembered throughout the Tallexian System rather fondly, Jack; monuments, plaques, that sort of thing. Even a public holiday!"

"Ok, back to the present, Doctor" Jack smiled at his friend, recognising the Time Lord was going off on a tangent, as he often did in conversation.

"Right, well, the King asked me to accompany his entourage to one of their important rituals, the Oraxia Connection! You remember their Oracles, Jack? Prince Varnia had to go through his initiation, passage into manhood, and find out who his _soul mate_ was. And where to find them."

"We arrived at the Mount of Sarren and the Principle Oracle spoke. She told the King that Varnia's destiny was at hand and the soul mate marked out for him was many light years away from Tallex. In this galaxy, this solar system. Here, Jack. On Earth. The Oracle did not reveal the identity of this person, but she said that Varnia would know the moment he met his one true love. He would know that person when he laid eyes on them. Then he has to initiate the connection and a bond will be formed. And Varnia was to bring this person back with him and consummate their union. Therefore the King charged me with the task of helping Varnia find that person. That's why we are here."

Jack's sense of unease grew and looking steadily into the eyes of his ancient friend he said, "And what if Varnia's soul mate is already with another? In a relationship? What if the _chosen_ one doesn't want to form the bond?"

The Doctor sighed and answered, "I've already discussed that point with Grogan and Varnia. Both agreed that if the person they met did _not_ want to accompany Varnia, the matter would not be pursued. They gave me their solemn promise, Jack. Grogan just asked that if Varnia had the other person's permission, he be allowed the opportunity to 'woo' them. If not, Varnia will withdraw and I will take him home."

Jack could see no problem with that, but still could not rid himself of the gnawing unease inside. At that moment, Ianto spoke, "Jack. I'll go prepare refreshments for our guests. Doctor, what does Prince Varnia drink?"

The Doctor turned to Ianto and laughed saying, "I've already told him about your wonderful coffee and we have a bet on because I told him it was the _best_ in the whole Universe! So don't let me down, Mr Jones!"

Ianto grinned at the Time Lord and answered, "Well … in that case it had better be the good coffee! And the good chocolate biscuits!"

"You been holding out on us, tea boy", Owen quipped to his mate, "might have to think up some _creative_ consequences for you."

Ianto just rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen and said one word "Decaf". Owen zipped his mouth immediately.

Ianto felt pleasure warming in his stomach as he entered the kitchen. _Sooo … the Doctor has told the Prince about my coffee? Well, I think it's time to test that new special blend I was going to introduce to the team at our Hoe Down. Glad I got cream today. Just add a sprinkling of fine hazelnuts, a hint of cinnamon and some cream. I'm sure the Prince will be impressed._

Jack yelled out, "Ianto, we'll all head up to the Boardroom for refreshments." Then he looked expectantly at his friend and said, "So Doctor. Are we going to meet this Tallexian Prince anytime in this century? "

The Doctor grinned from ear to ear and replied, "Of course, I'll just let him out." Then he clapped his hands twice and the door of the Tardis opened. Out of the time machine stepped the most beautiful, the most wondrous being that Jack had ever laid eyes on. And Jack had seen _soooo_ many!

"Wow", he gasped, barely able to breathe the way his heart had begun thumping in his chest. He remembered how incredibly beautiful _all_ Tallexians were, even when they aged. Remembered the striking beauty of Yolaria. But _none_ of them compared to the wondrous beauty of the person before him. And the rest of his team were just as awestruck as Jack, judging by their wide eyed and slack jawed gaze.

The young man looked like a god, tall and with a face to put Adonis to eternal shame. His skin was softly tanned, yet glowed with a golden light. Piercing eyes, deep topaz, stared out at them all. His face was a sculpture of perfection and a shy smile formed on his lips. It could have melted an iceberg.

Elegant long and bejewelled fingers peeped out from the cuffs of his full-length emerald green robe that shaped itself around his body. A golden dragon, fierce in its expression, blazed forth from the centre of the robe, tailored to accentuate the young Prince's perfect body. Slim, but very muscular, he carried himself with quiet confidence and grace.

Jack knew that his own handsome features paled into insignificance in comparison with the Prince's unearthly beauty. And a small pang of envy nipped him as he wondered who could possibly be good enough, here on earth, for this wondrous alien Prince.

Shaking his head slightly, Jack moved forward extending his hand, "Welcome to Earth, Prince Varnia. I'm Captain Jack Harkness and it's a pleasure to meet you." _Oh, yes, a pleasure indeed! Too bad I'm not your chosen one! Wait. I'm with Ianto. Shit._ He glanced guiltily towards the kitchen.

The young Prince smiled gently and Jack could barely suppress a tremor of excitement as their hands met in a firm handshake. _Wow – again! Firm, but silky soft fingers that I could imagine stroking down _ Shit! Stop it!_

Turning back to his team who were doing wonderful impressions of goldfish, eyes bulging and mouths gaping wide, Jack said, "And this is my team. Gwen Cooper, Doctor Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato. And bringing his wondrous coffee to us soon is the last team member, Ianto Jones."

The Prince visibly started at the mention of Ianto's name, then covered it with a gentle smile. Jack stared thoughtfully at him while the Doctor prattled on about Torchwood Three and the Captain's team. Prince Varnia spoke to each of them and even his voice, almost musical, was beautiful to hear.

Gwen gushed at the unearthly stranger. Well, Gwen was just being Gwen. Tosh had turned an interesting shade of pink, much like Ianto's gentle blush, Jack thought fondly. And Owen, well, his face was just fixed in a guppy impression. _Wonder if he fancies him, _Jack thought, a small grin appearing on his face.

Jack extended his arm and his biggest smile to his guests, "Please follow me everyone, up to the Boardroom. Not exactly the Ritz, Doctor, but much more comfortable than down here." And they all wound their way to the Boardroom, Jack giving a running commentary to the Prince about how he and his team spent their time saving the world.

They had all settled in their seats with Jack on one side of the Prince at the top of the table and the Doctor on the other, much to Gwen's annoyance. It didn't, however, stop her from flirting outrageously with their gorgeous visitor whenever she got the chance.

Tosh just allowed herself sneaky little glances at him, then ducked her head if it looked as though he would return her gaze. The Prince noticed and felt a warming towards the shy, young woman down at the end of the table.

Owen was being unusually smarmy, chipping in with caustic witticisms as a counterpoint to Jack's blatant, flirtatious remarks. The Doctor just rolled his eyes at their behaviour.

Jack was really excited having his friend and the gorgeous Prince as guests and wondered if he and his team would be helping the Prince find his soul mate. But something nagged in his memory about that, not quite to the forefront, just hiding out of reach.

He had visited Tallex a long time ago when he was a Time Agent, though it was a social visit at the time because he was involved briefly with a beautiful Tallexian girl named Yolaria. He remembered Yolaria telling him something about Tallexians 'finding their soul mates'. Usually it was within their own galaxy, more often than not, amongst their own people. Yolaria had made a point of telling Jack that he was _definitely_ not her soul mate and while it suited Jack at the time, he was also a bit disappointed. She was _very_ beautiful as were most Tallexians and a wonderful lover.

But there was that nagging memory Jack couldn't quite catch hold of. Something Yolaria had told him about what happens when a Tallexian's soul mate is an alien. Something about _when they recognise their soul mate, they fall instantly in love and then … and then … they do something …_'

_Why am I nervous? Why is it suddenly important for me to remember what Yolaria told me? And why would the Oracle send the Crown Prince to find his soul mate to a tiny planet in the backwaters of the Universe? Now this is really intriguing._

Just then the bustle of a tea tray and soft footsteps broke Jack out of his revelry. "Let me help you" he grinned at his young lover who returned his gaze with a soft smile, _that _smile that only Jack received from him as he moved quickly to share his burden.

All eyes were on Ianto's tray as the most wonderful aroma of _special_ coffee filled the Hub. Jack smiled at Ianto knowing the young man had pulled out all stops and brewed a very special blend. All eyes were on the tray and sighs of anticipation were made as the delicious aroma filled the room.

So everyone, including Jack and the Doctor, missed the Prince's involuntary gasp as he laid eyes on Ianto. Missed the tremor ripple through Varnia's body. Missed the intense gaze upon Ianto … a look of recognition, a look of desire. Realising no-one had caught his reaction, Varnia carefully schooled his features into a neutral expression. He could not afford anyone to notice that he had just found his soul mate. Ianto Jones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2.**

Ianto hadn't really got a chance to see the Prince as he was preoccupied with serving the coffees and placing the plate of chocolate biscuits in the centre of the table. Jack had grabbed two mugs for their visitors and was reaching out for his own when groans of pleasure broke out all around the room.

"You see?" enthused the Doctor, grinning wildly at the beautiful man beside him, "I _told_ you the best coffee in the Universe was here on Earth!"

Prince Varnia smiled at the Doctor nodding his head, then he turned to Ianto and spoke to him. "Ianto Jones, this is indeed a wonderful beverage you have made. It is as nectar for the gods!"

_Then it's quite appropriate for you, _Jack mused, taking pride in his lover's achievement. _The King of Coffee brews for the Prince of Beauty._ Jack smirked.

Ianto had just taken a seat at the far end of the table, his own coffee in his hand, when he looked up for the first time at the young Prince. And his heart nearly stopped. His mouth hung open and he was speechless as he stared into the face of the most _beautiful_ person he had ever seen in his life … well, apart from Jack. Even then, this being _outshone_ his Captain.

Then Prince Varnia gave Ianto a glorious smile that no-one in the room had ever seen the like of before. It radiated out from him like a rising sun. And his amber eyes glowed as he gazed intently into the grey-blue eyes of the young man gaping at him.

"Th-thank you," he stuttered nervously, surprised that any sound had come out of his mouth. _Surely he's just stepped down from Heaven. I've got a god smiling at me. Oh shit! I'm staring at him like an idiot._ And Ianto ducked his head as heat crept slowly up his face and darkly coloured his cheeks.

Prince Varnia felt his heart leap as he watched Ianto's pale cheeks deepen into rose. And his eyes now reflected all that he felt as he gazed at Ianto. _The Oracle was right. Here I have found my soul mate. And already my whole being trembles in anticipation. My heart awakens to love. I will make him mine and he will come home with me … come home to me._

Gwen gasped as she saw the look on Prince Varnia's face. _Well he didn't bloody well smile at me like that … didn't look at me like that … oh no! Poor Jack!_

Owen scowled. _What the hell? How come tea boy gets all the gorgeous ones giving him the eye? What about me? Why am I always overlooked? _Then he smirked._ Oh dear, oh dear Jacko! Alien Prince is after your lover. This will be fun!_

Toshiko trembled. _Not Ianto, no, not Ianto! You can't have him. He loves Jack! He belongs to Jack! You can't take Ianto away. Jack needs him. We need him. I need him … he's my best friend!_

The Doctor frowned and glanced worriedly at Jack. His friend's countenance reflected the fear he himself felt. Prince Varnia wanted Ianto. That was blatantly obvious. And by the looks of the young man at the other end of the table, it might not take much for him to be swayed by the Prince. _No. No, no, no, no!_

Jack's body stiffened as he saw the look on the young Prince's face. His fists clenched as realisation washed over him. His heart tightened as he watched his young lover fight his attraction to the Prince. Then anger swelled up inside and he turned towards the man on his right.

Prince Varnia felt everyone's response at his reaction to Ianto, he had unwittingly given himself away. But all he cared about now was the brief flame he had seen in Ianto's gaze … the wonder on his face … he would fan that flame into life.

Then his joyful revelry was interrupted as he felt the Captain's tension beside him. He turned to the man on his left. Their eyes locked immediately and an understanding passed between them. In that moment, Prince Varnia _knew_ that Captain Jack was Ianto's lover. And Jack _knew_ that the Prince wanted Ianto. The battle line was drawn between them … and neither man intended to lose.

The Doctor groaned inwardly. _How do I get myself into these damn situations. And always centred on Captain Jack! _He forced a stern look on his face and spoke into the deafening silence, "Weell … I think, Prince Varnia, we need to have a chat. Now. In the Tardis." His tone brooked no argument and Prince Varnia looked questioningly at the Time Lord. The Doctor jumped to his feet and hauling the young man up out of his chair, turned to Jack and pointedly jerked his head in Ianto's direction.

Ianto looked up at that moment and joined his team mates in staring in surprise at the back of the two men as they strode purposefully out of the room. Gwen, Tosh and Owen decided they needed to leave also. Immediately.

Ianto was confused as he looked into the stormy eyes of his lover as he stalked towards him. He quickly stood up and wondered briefly what he had done to earn such a stony glare from his lover. "Jack?"

Anger, jealousy, hurt and bewilderment swirled around in Jack's eyes as he braced himself, willing himself not to yell at Ianto.

Jack halted before Ianto, barely restraining the conflicting emotions flashing across his eyes. His lover's eyes reflected confusion and fear. Jack forced himself to relax the tension in his body as he realised how nervous his lover was.

"Ianto, I … I'm sorry. It's just that … that …", but Jack couldn't continue. His thoughts were all over the place coloured by the fear that Ianto, _his_ Ianto, might actually be attracted to the Prince.

"Jack", Ianto sighed, visibly relaxing as he recognised the conflict in his Captain's eyes and guessed the reason behind it. Jack was afraid. Afraid of the Prince.

"Jack, I love you, I love _you_! And _no-one_ will ever be able to change that. You are _everything_ to me; my life, my love, my home." His gentle smile and beautiful blue eyes reflected all of his heart to Jack. And he opened his arms wide to his beautiful Captain.

Jack didn't hesitate. He walked into Ianto's arms and let himself be held by the man he loved. Let his head rest below Ianto's chin. Let himself be reassured in Ianto's strong arms. "Ianto", he whispered. _How can I blame Ianto for reacting to the Prince. Hell, I reacted the same … we all reacted to that bloody vision of perfection! I can't lose you, Ianto, I just can't lose you!_

Jack felt Ianto's warm fingers gently move under his chin and lift his head. Shining blue eyes held the immortal's gaze and he let himself be lost in Ianto's love, let that love melt all his doubts and fears away.

Reluctantly, Jack eased himself out of Ianto's arms and smiling into his lover's eyes he said, "I love you Ianto and I don't want to lose you. I trust you. But I _don't_ trust Prince Varnia. Please Ianto, _please_, don't be alone with him. Don't let him touch you."

Ianto frowned slightly and replied, "Why would I want to? Why would I let him? I have you." And he moved towards Jack placing the lightest and sweetest of kisses on his lips. Jack melted again into his lover's embrace. They stayed like that for precious moments.

Then Jack moved back and gazing confidently into his lover's eyes he said, "I need to speak with you in my office. Explain why I'm concerned about the Prince. I've been to his planet and I know some of their customs. Especially the custom regarding soul mates. Let's go now while the Doctor is talking to the Prince. He can't force you, Ianto. But I believe, no … I _know_ that Prince Varnia believes that he's found his soul mate. You, Ianto Jones."

Ianto frowned and confusion was in his voice, "But Jack, how can he know that? It's not possible. He's only just _met_ me."

Taking Ianto's hand and leading him out of the Boardroom, Jack replied, "I'll explain it to you in my office. Their customs are very different, Ianto, very different indeed!"

The two men walked out of the Boardroom, hand in hand, past Owen, Gwen and Tosh who all looked at them anxiously. Then visibly relaxed as it was obvious that nothing had changed between them. Jack and Ianto were still together.

Watching them head up into Jack's office and waiting til the door was closed behind them, Owen commented to his team mates. "Well, looks like they're all sorted. But what about the Prince? From the look on his face in the Boardroom, I don't think he's gonna give up. He wants the bloody tea boy!"

Gwen scoffed loudly, "Well, he won't be getting him any time soon. He's up against Jack _bloody_ Harkness! And he won't win. We know that."

Tosh nodded in agreement, but couldn't help the niggling doubt in her mind as she glanced first at the Tardis and then up at Jack's office. _Ianto loves Jack and Jack loves him. But that Prince ... that Prince. I don't trust him. I just don't trust him._

Jack moved to his chair and pulled Ianto down on his lap as he took his seat. Both men were relaxed now. Ianto was confident of his Captain, confident in Jack's ability to deal with the situation. As his arms wound tightly around Ianto, he looked up into his face and smiled, "Don't worry, Ianto. I'll sort this out. I always do."

"I know, Jack. Now you need to explain to me what you know. I think I'm going to need to know how best to deal with Prince Varnia … in case I find myself in an awkward situation."

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Jack stated forcefully. "I'm not going to let him anywhere _near _you. I'm afraid of what he'll try and do. I was struggling to remember before the meeting, but when he looked into my eyes, Ianto, his gaze challenged me … and well, it all came flooding back to me."

"Challenged?" queried Ianto, his forehead creasing in confusion. "Did I miss something?"

"You had your head down Ianto, blushing prettily as you do! No wonder he couldn't keep his eyes off you. You're bloody gorgeous!."

Ianto playfully slapped Jack's arm, muttering, "I do not blush _prettily_ Jack!" and earned himself an indignant look from Jack that clearly argued the point.

Then Jack's face turned serious and his tone matched it as he carefully explained to Ianto what happens when a Tallexian searches and then finds their soul mate. Ianto interrupted a couple of times for clarification and at the end of it, his face had creased into a deep frown. Jack explained how his involvement with Yolaria had led her to explaining many of their customs to him.

At the end of Jack's explanation, Ianto turned to his lover and said, "Ok, Jack. Let me get this straight. When a Tallexian's time comes to search for their soul mate, they seek out the Oracle. When they hear the words of the Oracle concerning their soul mate, and their destiny, it triggers 'something' inside them that causes a chemical reaction. And they … they seek out … travel to wherever they need to go to find their soul mate?" Jack nodded.

"And then … and then when they _find_ their soul mate, they 'know' this immediately?" Jack nodded again.

"So if their soul mate doesn't realise this when they find them, the Tallexian attempts a 'bonding' to show them that they've been chosen. _If_ the person in question is open to it. And once that bonding takes place, the other person will be 'infused' … is that what you said Jack?" Ianto queried thoughtfully.

Jack answered him, "Yes, 'infused' is the closest explanation to what happens during the bonding. Similar to how hot water _infuses _tea leaves, thus creating the drink." Jack chuckled as Ianto's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, "Yes, yes … poor example, I know."

"Soooo, they are now both _infused_ with this love thing and can't resist each other any longer. And they both _ride off into the sunset_, Jack and _live happily ever after!_" chuckled Ianto.

"Theoretically, yes, Ianto." replied Jack drawing the young man closer into his arms. "When Prince Varnia and I looked at each other, Ianto, or _glared_ at each other to be more precise, I felt … I saw his love for you. It was _so_ strong. And I _know_ he felt mine. He wants you, Ianto. Very much. And he'll pull out all the stops to get you."

Ianto stared long into his lover's fearful eyes, then gently placed a hand on each side of his face. "Then he'll be wasting his time, won't he? Because my heart's already full of _your_ love, cariad. And no 'mind-probing' alien, or whatever the hell they call it, is going to change that. I'm yours, Jack."

Then he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on Jack's lips. And as he deepened it, he poured every part of his love for Jack that he possessed, into that kiss. Jack responded in kind, pouring all his passion and love, hopes and dreams into that moment. Then Jack helped Ianto to his feet and hand in hand, they walked out of Jack's office and down to their waiting team and the Tardis with it's doors still closed.

Jack never ever thought he'd _wish_ that the Tardis would just disappear – right now. Today was that day. Gathering around Gwen and Tosh's work stations, Jack proceeded to explain to the rest of their team what he knew of Tallexian customs, and how he proposed to counter the Prince's likely attempts to seduce Ianto. He would need all their co-operation. And after he had finished, Jack knew he had them all on board.

Even his lover acknowledged that he would need help in this matter and the team responded by bouncing around ideas. They had formulated a rough plan and although Ianto didn't like it very much, he agreed to it in principle. Jack wanted to 'hide' Ianto away from the Hub. _Far, far away_, in fact. He couldn't involve the Doctor even though he wanted to. Jack couldn't cause trouble for his friend. So he would need outside help. From his former lover, John Hart.

Jack reached down to his wrist, flipped open the leather cover and pushed several buttons. Lights flashed and blinked on his vortex manipulator as the signal went out.

Then Jack and his team were all startled as the door of the Tardis suddenly opened, and Prince Varnia and the Doctor stepped out and proceeded to walk over to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3.**

A bright light blazed briefly in the Tourist Centre. Captain John Hart stepped out of it and around in dismay. Noting the door was shut and the sign turned to _Closed_, he walked back behind the counter, his fingers fumbling for the secret button. _Shit! How come I landed up here? Damn manipulator must be a bit off. I wonder what Jacky wants that needs my special skills? Perhaps he wants me?_ A leering smile broke out on his face.

A blip from the computer caught his attention and he paused. Flicking a few keys on the keyboard, the CCTV came up and John drew in a long breath as he saw into the Hub. Standing in defence stances were Jack and his team, and striding over to them were two men. _And what the hell is that blue box down there? Is that a police box? And how did it get there?_

John gazed intently at the scene before him. Then he gasped and quickly tapped the keyboard, bringing the camera to close-up on one of the images. Prince Varnia. _Fuck! You didn't tell me you were entertaining the most __**gorgeous**__ man in the Universe, Jacky. I'd have put on my best outfit! Well … a cleaner one, anyway. Wait. He's probably a god! Bags him, Jacky! You've got tea boy!_

Something about the scene unfolding before him made the Captain pause, his Time Agency skills coming into play. _Hmmmm. Enough tension down there to power my ship. Perhaps I'll just assess the situation before making my grand entrance. _

The Doctor paused in front of Jack, the seriousness of the situation apparent on his face. Prince Varnia stood silent beside him gazing steadily at Ianto, the look of pure longing naked on his face. Ianto's face flushed red and he ducked his head down to the floor in front of him, suddenly finding the view there quite riveting. He hoped no-one could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

Jack cast a hard glare at the Prince before glancing at his lover. Seeing Ianto's down-turned head, he smirked feeling a renewed confidence he hadn't realised had been shaky up until that moment. He didn't notice the rose blush on Ianto's cheeks or the way the Prince's gaze softened. Then he turned his eyes upon his friend and braced himself.

"Jack, we need to talk!" the Doctor began in a steely tone, "You, Ianto, Prince Varnia and myself."

"Not going to happen!" Jack replied harshly, "There's nothing to talk about!"

Prince Varnia turned sharply to glare at Jack, his gaze darkening and posture stiffening at his words. He looked as if he was about to say something, when the Doctor cut him off.

"Jack! I know this is a difficult situation, but it won't be resolved ignoring it! Prince Varnia and I have talked as I know you have done with Ianto. And your team. We have a greater chance of resolving this if the four of us just sit down and talk. You need to hear what Prince Varnia has to say. And so does Ianto."

"No!" insisted Jack, his eyes blazing in anger, "I've told you there's nothing to talk about! There is absolutely _nothing_ that Prince Varnia has to say, that I want to hear!"

The Doctor's eyes darkened as he spoke through gritted teeth, "And you speak for Ianto? Does he have a _choice_ in the matter, Jack? Because I can assure you, that neither Prince Varnia nor myself will be _leaving_ here until we've had this meeting!"

Jack was stunned and stared at the Doctor in disbelief, as were his team, who had all stiffened at the implied threat behind his words.

_Who the fuck does he think he is? Waltzing in here and lording it over us? And wanting to meet without ALL of us present? Bastard! Not going to happen._ Owen alternated glaring between the Doctor and the Prince.

A strong, Welsh voice was heard, "Now just hold on a minute. We welcomed you and the Prince here as a team. Team Torchwood! We're all bloody involved in this situation, Doctor, not just Jack and Ianto! And we all agree with our Captain. There is no need for a meeting! Ianto is a team member and our friend. And we're _not_ going to stand by and watch you intimidate him!"

All eyes had turned towards Gwen as she spoke and Jack cast a grateful smile at her. _Couldn't have said that better myself. Thank you._

Gwen smiled back at him, then cast a sympathetic look at Ianto. _We'll look after you, sweetheart. We won't let them bully you. We'll work this out together._

Emboldened by Gwen's outburst, Tosh spoke out, "We respect you, Doctor and expect that _you_ respect us. How you can stand there and believe you have the _right_ to dictate to us? We're behind our Captain in this matter and whatever _he_ decides, is what will happen!"

Jack found a new depth of respect for Gwen and Tosh. Both of them had voiced what was actually true, but with such boldness and conviction, that pride swelled in his chest. He looked over at Owen and Ianto and saw that same respect and pride reflected in their eyes.

The Doctor just shook his head, a look of sadness and regret across his features. He looked straight into Jack's eyes and said just two words, "Shadow Proclamation."

"_What_?" gasped Jack in disbelief, his chest tightened, his fists clenched at his side.

"Prince Varnia contacted them, Jack", replied the Doctor, resuming his determined stance, "I couldn't stop him. I don't have the authority to do so. He's laid a complaint with them concerning 'alien interference' with his mission, citing Team Torchwood as the cause. I _tried_ talking to them, Jack, but they wouldn't listen to me. The only concession they granted me was to have you agree to this meeting. Just the four of us. Within 24 earth hours. If not, they'll be coming in force to back up the Prince's claim. Oh, and the Shadow Proclamation's representative in _your_ government has been appraised of the situation. We're to contact him after the meeting."

"What the _fuck_ is he on about, Jack?", yelled Owen angrily, "Who the fuck are the Shadow Proclamation and what right do they have to _dictate_ to us about one of our own? So what if the Prince went _snivelling_ to them? Torchwood is beyond the government! And I'm pretty sure her _Majesty_ will not be impressed with an alien coercing one of her subjects into a _ a _ well, _whatever_ the hell you call it!"

The Doctor turned to Owen and answered, "The **Shadow Proclamation** is a galactic government concerned with upholding Galactic Law, as well as a set of rules governing it. There are over 300 member planets and over 1400 affiliated worlds in the Shadow Proclamation. Basically it is a special organisation set up like a protection agency. And the enforcers of these galactic laws are a race known as the Judoon. Back in your history, Earth representatives agreed to come join the Shadow Proclamation in return for their protection. From _major_ alien threats. The kind that would either destroy your world or enforce slavery on all of your people. It gave Earth protection backed up by technology that won't be around here for centuries and it gave the Shadow Proclamation another inhabited planet as an ally."

"Is this true, Jack?" Gwen answered in a worried tone, seeing the look of devastation on Jack's face. Fingers of fear were beginning to form in her stomach and she wondered what the hell was going to happen.

Without looking at Gwen, Jack answered in a subdued tone, "Yes. And Torchwood is _not_ beyond the Shadow Proclamation. By an agreement made by the original Torchwood Institute. I was there when their representatives came to Earth to offer their protection. I helped broker the deal."

"So what you're saying, Jack, is that this Shadow Proclamation _does_ have power over us? Can _force_ us to do whatever they say, even if it involves one of our own?" asked Tosh, feeling anger build up inside at the bully tactics being used on them.

"Yes, Tosh. That's exactly what I'm saying", replied Jack in a bitter voice, unable to look at any of his team … especially Ianto.

"So what the bloody hell can they do if we refuse to accept what they're telling us to do?" demanded Owen, "Come in here all guns blazing and _take_ Ianto?"

Jack looked at Owen and answered bitterly, "Yes, Owen. If we don't accede to their demands within 24 hours, that's _exactly_ what they'll do. The Shadow Proclamation will send the Judoon down in force. And we won't be able to stop them. Isn't that right, Doctor?"

The Time Lord nodded his head and looked grimly back at Jack. Waiting for his response to the meeting.

Ianto looked at his beloved Captain with horror. He was terrified of going into that meeting, but to refuse could bring devastating consequences down on them all. Possibly, for the world. Swallowing back all the fear that was flooding his body, Ianto spoke in a determined voice, "Jack! We have to do this. We don't have a choice."

"Ianto, I _" Jack replied in a quiet tone, his eyes pleading with the Welshman.

"But we set the conditions for the meeting, Jack!" Ianto continued forcefully, "That is, _you_ set the conditions for this meeting."

Ianto's words and tone put the steel back into the Immortal's spine, his meaning clear to Jack. Ianto trusted him. Jack looked around at his team and saw that what Ianto had said had also strengthened them. They all trusted Jack.

Turning back to the Doctor, he said in a forceful tone, "Right. Conditions. Firstly, the four of us will hold this meeting up in the Boardroom and my team will monitor and record it through CCTV. Verification for the Shadow Proclamation. Second. Ianto will sit by me at _all_ times and you and the Prince will sit opposite us at _all _times. Third. This is a meeting to discuss the situation, therefore there is to be no _physical_ contact whatsoever, between Ianto and Prince Varnia. And lastly. You said that Ianto would not be _forced _do anything against his will? Then I expect Ianto's wishes to be adhered to. Are we clear?"

The Doctor and Prince Varnia nodded their agreement. "That's fine Jack" the Doctor answered, "By the way Ianto, are you an empath?"

Ianto shook his head vigorously, "No! Torchwood London tested me and I failed. Rather miserably."

"Are you _sure_, Ianto?" insisted the Doctor.

"Quite sure, Doctor", Ianto answered in a confident tone. Then turning to Jack he asked in a serious voice, "Shall I make the coffee now?"

Jack would have roared with laughter at Ianto's question, if the matter before them wasn't so serious. Biting back the urge, he just nodded and turned to the other two and said, "We'll head up to the Boardroom now. But we won't start the meeting properly until Ianto comes."

Then he led the way back up, his mind swirling with anxiety. _Where the fuck is John? Why can't he be here now, when I need him? I needed to run this past him. Get him to help me think of a solution. I know I'm not going to be able to rely on the Doctor now. He won't go against the Shadow Proclamation._

Owen and Tosh moved quickly back to their seats, brought up the CCTV and watched as the three men entered the Boardroom and took their seats. Gwen headed towards the kitchen.

"I've set the recorder, guys, it's starting now", Tosh called out, "I'll minute this meeting guys" and she proceeded to open a Word document and reduce it to the corner of her screen.

Ianto had just poured the coffees, when Gwen quietly entered the kitchen and came up behind him.

He smiled and turned around, "Hey, Gwen. Thanks for speaking out for us. You were brilliant."

Gwen answered him gently, "Hey, sweetheart. You were brilliant too! And Tosh! Reckon we gave the Doctor something to think about."

"Pity it didn't do us any good, then. Never mind. We'll sort it out soon." With that last remark, Ianto loaded the mugs onto the tray and walked out of the kitchen.

Gwen watched Ianto go feeling just as despondent as he was. _What is Jack going to do? How's he going to fix this? Poor Ianto. Just when he's found some happiness in his life, that bloody alien Prince has to come along and ruin it all. He may be the most gorgeous creature I'll ever lay eyes on, but he's come for the wrong man. He's not getting Ianto. He's not!_

Making her way back to her computer, Gwen looked up in time to see the lift from the Plass coming down with Captain John Hart on it. Owen jumped up and joined Gwen in rushing over to greet the former Time Agent, but Tosh stayed where she was. She had to keep monitoring and Ianto was just entering the Boardroom. The meeting would begin any minute now.

As he neared them, he put a finger to his lips and spoke quietly, "I've seen and heard everything on the CCTV in the Tourist Centre. Thought I'd go back up on the Plass and come down this way. Your other entrance is just _way_ to noisy for a secret organisation. You ought to do something about that."

Jumping lightly off the lift, he grinned at them both saying, "Don't look so downcast! Have faith in your Uncle John! I've got a plan! So where can we talk more privately while they're in their meeting?"

Rubbing his hands gleefully, he followed Gwen and Owen as they led him towards the Archives. He gave a quick wave and broad grin to Tosh, who smiled briefly at him, then returned her attention to the screen. He hoped that his manner encouraged them more than it did him, because he was scared shitless! _The fucking Shadow Proclamation? Really, Jack? And that's your fucking Doctor that you get all starry-eyed about? Well. Now you know who your true friends are, don't you Jacky? And let's hope my plan works and doesn't get us all thrown on a prison planet, where there are no keys!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Ianto entered the Boardroom, eyes cast down and walking towards Jack, leaned over the table and laid the tray in the centre. There were no biscuits this time, just the four mugs of coffee. He lifted two mugs from the tray and passed them carefully to the Doctor and Prince Varnia, refusing to meet their eyes. Then handing Jack his mug, he picked up the last one and took his seat beside Jack.

The tension was so tight in the room that a sneeze could have snapped it into spikes strong enough to skewer them all. Ianto was still in daze, unable to comprehend how on earth _he_ was at the centre of this nightmarish ménage-a-trois.

As he slipped into the chair beside Jack, he felt a hand rest gently on this thigh, squeezing it lightly in reassurance. His breathing began to ease at his lover's touch.

"Right", the Doctor began looking around at each of them in turn, "Ground rule, gentlemen.

"_First_. Each person is to be given the opportunity to speak _without_ interference or interruption of any kind."

"_Second_. We _do not_ resort to coercion, whether it be physical violence, name-calling, threats or downright rudeness. We call ourselves 'civilised' so let's behave as though we are."

"_Third_. We need to reach a resolution. The whole point of this meeting is for a resolution which is in the _best interests_ of everyone, including those waiting outside this room. I don't need to remind you all that a bloody lot rides on this meeting!"

"_Fourth. _We may not reach a consensus, therefore majority rules. A split vote is not acceptable."

"_Fifth. _As with a human jury, this meeting doesn't end until a final decision is made. We can take breaks, as necessary, but we're on the clock! 23 ¾ hours remaining."

"Now, are we all agreed, gentlemen?" asked the Doctor.

Three voices all spoke in the affirmative. Then Jack asked calmly, "Who gets to speak first?"

"Prince Varnia", replied the Doctor. "He needs to explain certain things about his culture and about himself that we all need to understand. Especially Ianto. Any objections?"

Jack and Ianto both shook their heads. Ianto slipped his hand discreetly under the table to meet Jack's hand and entwine their fingers. Jack felt lightness in his heart at Ianto's affirmation.

Prince Varnia straightened in his chair and looking straight at Ianto's bowed head gently asked, "Ianto. Will you please look at me while I'm speaking?"

Ianto immediately turned to look at Jack, fear and uncertainty in his eyes and gripped Jack's hand tightly … painfully. He was unable to answer the Prince.

"No! He doesn't have to look at you. He can hear you well enough!" declared Jack hotly glaring at the Prince. Jack knew Ianto was afraid of succumbing to the Prince's considerable charms. And Jack was afraid of what might happen if Ianto did succumb.

"Jack! The question wasn't put to you!" stated the Doctor, then turning to the Welshman said, "Ianto. I'm asking you to respect the Prince's request. I'm asking you to respect him as he speaks."

The blatant reminder of good manners in this situation, was like a whiplash to the Welshman. He immediately turned and glared at the Doctor, before slowly turning to look at the Prince.

"Yes", Ianto replied in a small voice, and hated himself as he felt emotions soar and swirl within him at the sight of the devastatingly handsome Prince. _Oh no! Why am I reacting like this to him? I love Jack! Damn it! I could fall in love with this man so easily. Treacherous heart! Why are you betraying me? Betraying Jack?_

And seated beside his young lover, Jack felt a pain as sharp as a dagger twist in his gut. He watched Ianto struggle again with his attraction for the Prince. And he died a little bit more.

Prince Varnia smiled softly at Ianto and sensed the turmoil within the young man. From the moment the Prince had _felt_ within himself the dormant love in his heart flare into life when he first laid eyes on Ianto, a small connection had been made. Ianto wasn't conscious of it … yet.

It was there and he _knew_ that was why Ianto couldn't look at him as everyone else was able to. Because Ianto was unknowingly reaching out to him already. It was there, buried under defensive shields and protective walls but Prince Varnia knew one thing about Ianto, that the young Welshman seemed oblivious to. Ianto was an Empath, a very powerful Empath … just like him.

Prince Varnia began with his upbringing, explaining what it was like growing up in the palace of a kingdom that not only ruled a planet, but also co-ruled the Tallexian System with six other principalities. He explained in detail the Tallexian System which consists of fourteen planets and twenty-one inhabited moons, the latter primarily being mined for valuable ores used throughout their Sector.

Ianto listened in wonder to the Prince's description of a seemingly fairytale life in a ruling kingdom, where his father was much loved by his people, as was his son. He listened in sadness of the tragic death of his younger sister, Viyella, who contracted a rare viral disease that slowly and painfully ravaged her body until she died at the age of nine. His eyes filled with tears when the Prince spoke in broken tones of his mother's decline after her daughter's death, the melancholy she could not shake, and how it ultimately lead to her throwing herself off the highest battlements of the castle.

Even Jack was drawn into the tale of a Prince who lived life on a double-edged sword; on one hand surrounded by the rich trappings of royal life, on the other, the harsh realities of personal tragedy and brutal experiences learning first at his father's side, then under his father's former mentor, the art of Tallexian politics and battle strategy as alliances splintered and rebellions rose up.

The young Prince's teen years were spent on the neighbouring planet Oksiria under the Mentor Jarrol, who had guided his father before he ascended the throne. Jarrol had been a demanding trainer in hand-to-hand combat, weapons proficiency and strategy. When Prince Varnia was only 16 he was put in the front-line facing a rebellious uprising that had to be quelled on the planet Salencia-IV.

Before he returned to Tallex at the age of 20, he had fought in seven battles mostly involving rebellions against the ruling powers. He still had the scars from combat and from torture when he was captured for ransom by the Mollorazian Faction. Their particular rebellion and kidnap had been brutally put down. Permanently.

Jack shook his head slowly in amazement. A new found respect for this young man opposite him crept into his heart. He was _so_ like his Ianto in some ways. Prince Varnia was _far_ more than just an unbelievably beautiful being; he was a Prince who had crammed into his short life both exhilarating and devastating experiences that would have broken a less man.

Jack's admiration for the Prince overwhelmed him, as well the obvious attraction _he_ also battled to control. Someone as _unbelievably gorgeous_ as Prince Varnia should not be allowed to wander around without a stern warning "_Keep out of eye range of this person as exposure to his countenance may be hazardous to your emotional health …your relationships … your sanity._

_How can the Doctor sit there beside him and remain absolutely unaffected by the Prince? Do Time Lords have internal protection that shields them from being normal and falling head-over-heels for people like Prince Varnia? Hmmm … perhaps they do. Maybe it's the effect of having two hearts. Because he certainly didn't fall for MY charms!_

Ianto's heart strained with emotions railing against the rigid confines they were in, begging for freedom as they dipped and soared in their restrictive prison. His eyes reflected their bid for freedom and Prince Varnia's heart sang in response to every emotion he saw moving in those blue depths.

The Prince reached out tentatively with his heart, sent a mere touch of the tremendous love he had for Ianto and poured it into his gaze. He watched as Ianto's eyebrows lifted in recognition, then eyelashes fluttered gently down across his cheeks that slowly coloured to that deep shade of rose. And the Prince felt himself falling, falling yet again … into the cool, blue depths of Ianto's eyes.

Caught up in his own thoughts, Jack failed to see the imperceptible change taking place in his lover right beside him, creating a distance that would only grow wider. Failed to notice that Ianto had removed his hand from Jack's and placed it on the table, clenching tightly with his other one.

Jack even missed the frown on the Doctor's face as he watched the wordless communication between Prince Varnia and Ianto and realised what he was seeing. An empathic exchange … a very deep and meaningful one.

The Doctor's shoulders sagged as a deep regret filled him because of his part in this exchange. He had sensed that Ianto was empathic when he had meet him long ago, but both Jack and Ianto had denied it vehemently when he had suggested it then. Both men had been blind to the fact that their love was as much an empathic connection, as it was a physical union. Both men had misplaced faith in Torchwood London's reports on the young man. _Bloody Torchwood! Why had they lied about Ianto's empathic abilities? Why hadn't they capitalised on it?_

Then the truth broke through his revelry. _Ianto hid his ability from Torchwood London. That's it! For obviously personal reasons, he deliberately failed their tests. But why? His empathic abilities are so strong, they're leaking out of him now, pushing against the barriers that Ianto has erected. To protect himself. From what? From whom?_

Prince Varnia finished and turning his eyes upwards, let out a long sigh. It was hard for the others to know if it was relief. Or sadness. Gazing at the ceiling, not seeing the lights and plaster before his eyes as he remained lost in the overwhelming memories he had just shared, the Prince's voice spoke softly into the air, "I would ask for a rest break now. I am fatigued and need to gather my strength." Lowering his head to gaze steadily at the two men before him, the Prince continued, "Before I tell you of how I came to be here."

Jack nodded in agreement. The Doctor nodded as well. Ianto just gazed into the young man's eyes, compassion filling him as he fought back the urge to reach a comforting hand out to him. Prince Varnia's breath hitched slightly, as he felt within himself, the 'offer' Ianto battled against … and his heart renewed it's song of love.

As one, the four men rose and slowly made their way out of the room, Jack reaching for Ianto's hand and pulling him close. The Doctor was unusually quiet as he lead them all out. And Prince Varnia let the knowledge of where Ianto had wanted to put his hand, ease the dull ache of watching Jack stake his claim over his lover.

None of them heard the mad scrambling of guilty feet as the other three team members hurried back to their stations, so deep were they in their thoughts. None of them saw a shadow retreat back down to the Archives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Captain John Hart heard everything that was said in the Boardroom, just as the rest of Jack's team had. Normally a man of action, same as Jack, John found himself restraining the urge to go in guns a-blazing and pull Ianto out of the fray. Not this time. _So … Prince Varnia is empathic. And bloody strong. Well, Prince 'empathic' Varnia! So am I. So am I. And Jacky boy as well. Of course … I'm stronger than him. I'll have to be because I get the feeling Prince Varnia, you can do what my people can do. Bond. Bond with Ianto through your empathic link. But only if you touch him. I've got to let Jack know about this, although possibly, he may suspect already._

Captain John realised he had to take the time to think of a suitable plan to 'rescue' Ianto, this was not something that could just be fixed by physical force. A combination would be needed. And he began to think carefully of what he could do _without_ inviting the wrath of the Shadow Proclamation. A plan began to take shape in John's mind. He'd have to move fast because time was of the essence. He couldn't tell Jack about his plan beforehand. Jack would _never_ agree to it. But it was the only solution he could come up with in the circumstances. And the Shadow Proclamation would have to abide by what he was about to do. _Oh yes, Jacky boy! This will work. Prince Varnia will not be able to stop it because I'll spring it before you all know what's happening. He won't be able to stop me. The Shadow Proclamation will not intervene. They won't be able to stop me. You won't be able to stop me. But you are going to hate me for it. Hate me for what I'm going to do to save your boyfriend from Prince Varnia._

The mood was subdued down in the Hub with an underlying tension permeating the air. Conversation was stilted and forced as everyone tried to avoid the subject of _why_ they were all here. A line was evident, between Torchwood Three and the Doctor and the Prince. Only Ianto tried to bridge the separation that each side seemed content to maintain. But it was taking every effort he could muster not to crack under the strain of holding it all together, holding himself apart from the 'invisible' battle.

"I'll make some coffee", he said lightly, his remedy for the current situation. Nods and words of approval met his suggestion and he moved off to the kitchen, thankful of escaping everyone for a few moments.

"I'll go help Ianto", Prince Varnia stated firmly, staring straight into Jack's cold eyes, "I want to spend a little time with him alone."

The Immortal stiffened and immediately yelled out, "No! You stay away from him. You'll have plenty of time in the meeting to interact with Ianto."

"I believe in these circumstances, I have the right to spend a little time with him _alone_, Jack Harkness" retorted the Prince, his own body stiffening in response to the Captain's aggressive manner, "You don't have the right or the _authority_ to tell me what I can and cannot do!"

Jack's team reacted immediately as a low growl issued from Jack's lips and they moved to restrain him while the Doctor stepped quickly in front of the Prince.

"Shadow Proclamation, Jack! Let it go, I'll stand at the doorway, keep an eye on them", whispered Owen, his hand tightening on Jack's arm. He didn't know much about the Shadow Proclamation because Jack had never _told_ any of them about it. But he sensed from Jack and the Doctor's apprehensive manner that the Shadow Proclamation was _not_ to be messed with. As with Gwen and Tosh, Owen was afraid of the consequences that their Captain might bring down upon them, upon _Earth_, if he said or did anything to seriously 'tick off' these unknown aliens.

Jack glared down at the young medic, but acquiesced to his offer, "Make sure he doesn't _touch_ Ianto. I don't trust him. He might try something. _Don't_ let him kiss Ianto because the Prince is messing with his head. Getting into his mind." _Into his heart. And he doesn't belong there. I won't let him trick Ianto into loving him. Ianto belongs to me … he's mine! _

"And for the record, Prince Varnia", Jack stated coldly, "while you are at Torchwood Three, as the leader here, I do have the _right_ and the _authority_ to tell you what you can or cannot do while you're here on Earth. I am an Ambassador for Earth reporting to our highest authorities and I act within these parameters to ensure the safety of this planet in view of an alien presence. A potential alien _threat_. And by an agreement between our highest authority and the Shadow Proclamation, I know this authority will be respected."

Prince Varnia scowled at Jack, but nodded. He realised his emotions were starting to go awry and he needed to maintain better control. He walked with the young medic who radiated barely restrained hostility towards him, then moved to Ianto's side. And his heart faltered when Ianto turned in surprise to see him and offered a spontaneous smile of welcome, his blue eyes shining with trust.

"Please. You don't have to help me. I've got a tray here. The coffees won't be long." Ianto looked apologetic at Prince Varnia. _He's a Prince! I can't let him help me make the coffees. It just isn't right!_

"Ianto," the Prince said softly, "I _want_ to spend a few moments with you. They won't let me spend time _alone_ with you", he turned and glared pointedly at Owen who just smirked back at him, "so please, let me be here with you. And Ianto … I may be a Prince, but I must be prepared to accept the lowliest of tasks as readily as I would accept the highest. That is the way of my people."

Shock and horror flashed through Ianto's eyes as he realised the Prince had perceived his thoughts and he ducked his head down. He was still as the thought of Prince Varnia invading his mind chilled him. His Torchwood London psychic training helped him slam up the barriers. He trembled as he realised with a sickening wrench in his gut that he felt so exposed, so _naked_, so violated.

Prince Varnia's face fell as he realised what had happened. "Ianto! Ianto … I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, I _didn't_ invade your mind. Your feelings were so strong, you _projected_ them out to me. I would not try to impose myself on you, Ianto. In any way. Please believe me!"

Owen stiffened at the Prince's revelation. _Jack's right. That bastard is resorting to dirty tricks with Ianto. Time to break up this sick little tête-à-tête._

"Out of the way", Owen curtly ordered the Prince as he pushed past him into the kitchen, "are you alright, Ianto? I'll help you with this." Turning to glare at the Prince he added, "I suggest Prince Varnia, you go back with the others and wait for us. I think you've _done_ enough here."

The Prince's shoulders slumped as he felt the tension in Ianto's body, "I would _never_ hurt you, Ianto, _never_ force you against your will. I … I'm sorry", the Prince whispered sadly. And he turned and went back down to the others.

Ianto looked up and offered Owen a small smile, his eyes full of gratitude, "Thanks Owen." The medic just grunted at him and carried one of the two trays of coffees that Ianto had prepared.

"I'm here for you, mate. We're _all _here for you, mate." Owen preceded Ianto out of the kitchen and as he approached the group, aware of the cloud of animosity floating around them, he stared directly into Jack's eyes with an obvious '_we need to talk'_ look and proceeded to hand out the drinks.

Ianto was stiff as he handed out the coffees and everyone saw it. He couldn't hide the tension he struggled to conceal. He was upset. Very upset. And Jack wanted to know exactly why that was. The Doctor _also_ wanted to know why that was. And he chose to act at that moment.

"Ianto! I want you to come with me. Don't be afraid, I'm not going to 'spirit' you away. I just want to talk with you. Alone. In the Tardis. Come with me!"

Ianto jumped like a startled rabbit caught in headlights. The rest of them also reacted at the Doctor's intervention, especially Prince Varnia and Jack. Jack started to argue but was cut off before a word passed his lips, "Jack! I'm not going to take him away. I'm not going to hurt him. I just want to talk to him. And stop frowning at me! I'm unbiased in this matter. Think of me as a … well … referee, if you like."

And moving swiftly without waiting for a response, the Doctor grabbed Ianto's wrist and pulled him towards the Tardis. Jack just nodded in surprise at the Time Lord's back, but his Team all glared at them. And then at Jack.

_Fuck! Captain Jack Harkness! Fuck. You're just letting him drag teaboy into the Tardis? Why won't you stand up to the Doctor! No good will come of this, I know it! _Owen eyes glittered menacingly at his Captain whom he suddenly perceived as weak before the Time Lord. _You'll need to have the Shadow Proclamation protect you, Harkness, if anything happens to Ianto because you were too gutless to stop him being taken by your Doctor!_

Gwen spoke in outrage, "Jack! You should have gone with them! Why didn't you? How do you know that Ianto will be alright? What if the Doctor _"

Jack's cold glare and icy retort cut off her words, "I _trust_ the Doctor. I _know_ him. He will not harm Ianto. He most _definitely_ will not take him away with the Shadow Proclamation watching our every move. Stop fussing, Gwen, it … it's going to be ok." Jack meant what he said, but still couldn't still a niggling doubt in his mind. The Captain would later learn that he should have _trusted_ that doubt when the Doctor's betrayal became evident.

Prince Varnia was completely bewildered and his frantic attempt to read the Doctor's intent was effectively rebuffed by the Time Lord. He wasn't going to be able to penetrate _his_ barriers, it would seem.

Tosh glared angrily after the Time Lord, a deep dread settling in her stomach. Something was 'off' about the Doctor's action. Wrong. And Jack had just stood by and let it happen.

Owen was just as angry at what had happened. Angry at Jack. _If anything happens to tea boy, Jack, because you just stood back … anyway … better tell him what happened._

The young medic grabbed at his Captain's arm and said, "Harkness! Your office. Now. Tosh, you'd better come with us. Gwen. You stay here with our _guest_." He allowed all the sarcastic venom he was known for to drip into that one word. _Guest._

Jack nodded, ignoring Gwen's frown at being left with Prince Varnia and raced up the steps to his office followed closely by Owen and Tosh. She wanted to know what was going on. As always. But she couldn't. _They'd better be quick in telling me when they get back. Or there will be hell to pay!_

Prince Varnia was not surprised at this, he expected it. Owen would tell him about the exchange between himself and Ianto. And Jack would not be happy. Not happy at all. Remembering his manners, the Prince turned to Gwen and gave her a dazzling smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Gwen faltered for a moment, before recovering herself, her blush spreading quickly up her face and across her cheeks. _You really are gorgeous, Prince Varnia. Bloody gorgeous indeed. Just as well my Rhys can't see me here with you. He'd freak out! Although perhaps, in a different way than how I'm bloody well freaking out standing with you_. _I never thought I'd say this to myself, but you … you are the most GORGEOUS being I've ever seen. Even MORE gorgeous than Jack! I don't know how Ianto can resist you the way you look at him, smile at him. If I was a bloody bloke and you were after me, well … you wouldn't see me for dust!_

Flashing the man her most appealing smile and indicating with her hand that they sit down, Gwen began "So Prince Varnia … perhaps you could tell me a little bit about your home planet. Does your army or whatever you call it, provide the 'policing' for you or is there an independent body? I'm a former police woman myself before I came to Torchwood, so of course this really interests me. Oh and seeing you in that beautiful robe, is this _normal_ attire for men? Or just the royal household? Do women wear something different?"

The Prince nodded and began to answer the pretty Welsh woman's questions. They were both involved in this animated conversation, aware that they were just filling in time before the _real_ business of the matter in hand could continue.

Captain John Hart whistled softly as he watched the Doctor drag Ianto into the Tardis. _I don't like the look of this. What are you up to, Doctor? Why the hell did Jack let you take him? He must trust you a lot. I don't. And I doubt that his team does, judging by their reactions. What are you going to talk to our pretty young Welshman about, eh Doctor? Why are you doing this?_

John felt a knot form in his stomach as he pondered this sudden change of events. It made his owns plans a little bit more difficult. He would have to wait until the Doctor brought Ianto back out of the Tardis. He couldn't read the Doctor, his barriers were too strong. But he reached out with his empathic ability for the young Welshman. And realised he would have to tread very carefully. He wasn't alone in his searching …

Gwen frowned slightly as she watched the young Prince stiffen, his face and body locked in a frozen state. It only lasted a couple of seconds, then he relaxed and appeared to return to himself, an apology on his lips, "I'm sorry Gwen, I was momentarily distracted by a sudden thought. Please forgive me, you now have my undivided attention."

The young Welshman smiled her acceptance, her mind buzzing with whatever had startled the young man before her. Startled him enough to just freeze on the spot. Then she carried on with their conversation as if nothing had happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Owen and Toshiko gathered around Jack's desk, each moving files out of the way, clearing a space to sit upon and faced their leader who was reclining tensely in his chair.

Without preamble, Jack looked up at Owen and asked, "What happened?"

Toshiko watched Jack's face change from a flinty glare to a mask of hatred as Owen related the conversation between Ianto and Prince Varnia in the kitchen. His hands whitened as they curled into fists and his gaze turned murderous.

Jack slammed his fist down on the desk and shouted, "I _knew_ it! I knew he would pull a mind trick like this! Damn him! I _knew_ he couldn't be trusted!"

Tosh spoke in a quiet, soothing tone, "Jack! Ianto didn't succumb to the Prince's ploy. You saw how he stormed out of the kitchen. He was angry! And Owen said that Ianto knew what the Prince had done. So he may have pulled a trick on him, but it didn't help him with Ianto, did it?"

Jack's face softened and he turned apologetically to Toshiko, "Yeah, you're right. It didn't help him with Ianto. I'm sorry Tosh … Owen … I'm just so wound up at the moment … I'm not thinking or acting clearly. I'm just worried about Ianto."

Toshiko nodded in understanding. Owen was not quite so gracious. As usual.

"Harkness, for fuck's sake! We're _all_ worried about Ianto. Even _he_ is worried about what will happen to him. Why did you let the Doctor drag him into the Tardis? What possible _reason_ could the Time Lord want for doing that, other than to _coerce_ Ianto into being with Prince Varnia? Because if he had intended influencing Ianto to _stay_, then he wouldn't have needed to drag him away, would he? Did you think about that as you watched them go? Did you actually _think_ about that?"

Jack turned his face towards Owen and the look of absolute horror that crossed his features, gave the young medic all the answer he needed. Owen scowled at him in disgust, then glanced over to Toshiko whose face mirrored the same horror.

"What have you done, Jack? What the _fuck_ have we done? Letting him take Ianto like that!" Owen's frustration sounded in his tone. The whole team had just stood by and watched while the Doctor had taken Ianto. And _none _of them had tried to stop them.

"Owen. Ianto … he … he loves Jack! Nothing the Doctor would say could sway him. _Nothing_. We all know this. Ianto will _not_ choose Prince Varnia. Because it will be Ianto's choice that prevails. Prince Varnia _won't_ be able to force him, will he Jack?"

The Immortal look with grateful eyes towards Toshiko, "No, Tosh. Ianto won't be forced against his will." And he smiled, suddenly aware and grateful for the young Welshman's unswerving, unflinching, unfailing love and loyalty for him.

Jack sprang to his feet, causing both Owen and Tosh to jump up in surprise. "We're gonna stop this! _Now! _ I'm going to get Ianto out of the Tardis. I need the rest of you to restrain the Prince."

Tosh grabbed the Captain's arm, "The Shadow Proclamation! Jack, don't do anything that will endanger us all. Wait … please wait! I have an idea."

Jack and Owen both stopped and turned to stare over their shoulders at Toshiko. They saw the determined look on her face and nodded. Tosh immediately went behind Jack's desk, sat down in the chair and started up his computer, "Just need to do something first", as her fingers raced across the keyboard. "There! All done!" Then rising slowly she shot a surreptitious glance up at the CCTV in Jack's office. Jack and Owen realised Tosh had just disabled the feed.

Just then, Jack's Vortex Manipulator sounded, the lights blinking. Jack looked down at it, opened it up and pressed a few buttons. "About bloody time, John!"

A hologram began to materialise. Captain John Hart's image appeared to them. "Ok. I've heard everything. I have a plan. I'm going to action it the minute I join you. It will work. You just have to play along. _Nobody_ is gonna take Eye Candy away except me. You have to trust me, Jack. I can't tell you the plan. I need you all to react naturally when I execute it. Just trust me, Jack. At least, this time! And Jack? Why the _fuck _did you let the Doctor drag Ianto into the Tardis? Makes it a bit harder, Jacky boy. Gotta go. With you all soon."

Tosh and Owen beamed at each other. Jack smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. _What are you up to, John? And why the warning? Something tells me I'm gonna HATE your plan … but I will trust you. I don't have a choice._

"Let's get back downstairs. We're just gonna wait for Ianto and the Doctor to come out. And wait for John to take action."

"I'm sorry, Ianto … I'm _really_ sorry", the Time Lord whispered softly as he looked back up from the blinking monitor into the stormy blue eyes of Ianto Jones who stood before him shaking; watched as the young man's cheeks became suffused with the deep red of his anger.

Enraged at the Doctor's meaningless apology, Ianto yelled at him, _"SORRY! _You sit there before me and tell me, you're _sorry!_ That isn't true, is it Doctor? You're not sorry at all! You dragged me here on purpose. Showed me all that stuff about Prince Varnia. About his empathic ability. His very _special_ and _unique_ empathic abilities. And the consequences of what _will happen_ to him if he doesn't 'bond' with his soul mate. _FUCK!"_

The Doctor shook his head sadly. Ianto was right. He had deliberately brought him into the Tardis, shown him everything he knew would sway Ianto, knowing exactly how it would deeply impress upon the young man's mind. And upon his heart. He knew the young Welshman very well. And he had deceived him.

Straightening himself, he gazed at Ianto with great sadness, "Ianto. The choice is _still_ with you. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm not _forcing_ your choice, Ianto, I'm just giving you all the facts you need to make your _own_ choice. I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"Oh really? My choice? To make as I see fit? You have now made it _IMPOSSIBLE_ for me to choose anyone _but_ Prince Varnia, haven't you? And you have the gall to _stand_ there and mouth off an apology that means _nothing_! Because … let me get this straight, yeah? If the Prince doesn't bond with his 'soul mate', because of his _special_ empathic powers, he will die! If he dies without producing an heir, it will probably lead to a breakdown in the political balance on his planet, which will destabilise the fragile peace they have in that sector. Meaning, a major war is likely … no … _inevitable_, which will have far-reaching consequences. And as I understand this … it could reach _beyond_ that sector, as the various factions call on their allies from other sectors of his galaxy, thus threatening the stability of the whole _Universe!_ Is that right, Doctor?"

The Time Lord squared his shoulders and nodded, "Yes, Ianto. You've understood the situation correctly."

"So! I go off with Prince Varnia, leaving _behind_ my family, my friends, my _planet_ and … and the love of my life … to travel to a faraway kingdom on a distant planet and bloody well live _happily_ ever after!"

"Yes", answered the Time Lord, "if that is what you choose."

"Then to add bloody _insult_ to _injury_, because Prince Varnia and I are both _males_, he will have to _sleep_ with a concubine in order to produce an heir! And this will repeat while he produces his own dynasty! But that's alright, isn't it Doctor? I can just read a book or go for a walk while my _husband_ is screwing someone else! Because that's the way they do it there. And I'm just a stupid, bloody human whose _feelings_ are of no consequence. Because I do understand now, Doctor, that when we make that connection, I will fall deeply in love with the Prince. And I will have to wait while my poor _human_ heart shatters, every time this 'acceptable' betrayal is inflicted upon me!"

"Yes", the Doctor answered, "that's exactly what will happen."

"Tell me, Doctor. Did you know before you and Prince Varnia arrived here on Earth, that I was the _chosen_ one! Did you?"

"No", the Doctor replied, "and neither did Prince Varnia. It's only when he laid eyes on you for the first time, that he knew … he _felt_ it within himself. And that's when everyone else realised … even me. Well … I don't think you realised it til later. But the rest of us did, Ianto."

"So! That's it then. You know, Doctor, I _never_ really understood why Jack ever _loved_ you. You treated him so badly. You 'rescued' him, turned his life around, saw that he fell in love with you, would do anything for you, even lay down his life for you. And what was your response? You abandoned him. Without a backward glance. Yet he waited for you … for over 100 years. And the minute you showed up … he _left_ us all … _abandoned_ us all for you! And my heart shattered then when I realised he had left _me_, abandoned _me_ … to go and be with you! And I _hated_ you for that!"

The Doctor rubbed a weary hand across his forehead, saddened because he already knew that from Jack in _the year that never was_ when the Immortal discovered who had captured his heart. Ianto Jones.

"Yes, Ianto. But he came back for you. Make no mistake about that. It wasn't just the team he came back for, Ianto. Jack came back for you. And he gave me up in order to come back to you. I had offered him the chance to travel with Martha and myself across the Universe because that's what Jack loves to do. But he turned my offer down. For you, Ianto Jones."

Ianto's eyes softened momentarily. _I never believed Jack when he told me he'd come back for me. He never mentioned he gave up the chance to travel again with the Doctor. At least I have that. I will carry that knowledge with me … Jack came back for me. I'll hide it in the corner of my heart that belongs only to my Captain. And no bonding will ever be able to erase that corner of my heart that I save for Captain Jack Harkness. I will love him for all the rest of my days … no matter who I am with._

"Then you know, Doctor, you know that when I make my choice and break … _break_ my Captain's heart, he will blame you. He will blame you for this, even though I will _not_ tell him or Prince Varnia _why_ I am making this choice. I know Jack. He will blame you. Are you prepared to face the wrath of Captain Jack Harkness? Face his unforgiveness? Possibly for centuries? Because I don't know if he will be able to forgive you, Doctor, as he did once before. Are you ready for that?"

The Doctor turned to face the young Welshman with a determined look on his face, deep regret and sadness in his ageless eyes and replied, "Yes, Ianto. I am ready. Are you?"

A bitter sob broke out from Ianto's lips, "Yes! Yes I am. You know, Doctor. It would be _far_ easier for me to lay down my life … die for your cause … than it is to _live_ through it. Do you understand?"

Placing a firm hand on Ianto's shoulder he softly answered, "Yes, I do. I wish for your sake, that it could have been that way. Because I know it will be so much harder for you to live with this. And I really am sorry, Ianto Jones."

Ianto merely nodded, wiping furiously at tears streaking down his face. Then he turned towards the door and with the Doctor, walked out of the Tardis back to the waiting group.

Jack looked up and saw Ianto in a deeply distressed state, his face was tear-streaked and his eyes downcast as he moved to stand apart from him and the team.

Prince Varnia was upset to see how bad Ianto looked. His heart ached and he just wanted to take the young Welshman in his arms. At a tentative touch the young Prince reached out, then sighed as he felt the inpenetratable barriers Ianto had still in place. He cast a furtive glance at Jack, wondering why the Captain wasn't moving to comfort his young lover. That was strange.

Ianto lifted his head and stared at his team, his love and grief pouring out to them from his beautiful, blue eyes. They were all alarmed, especially Jack who didn't know what to do. They were all waiting for John to act.

Ianto moved quickly towards Jack, pulled him into a tight embrace and fiercely kissed his lover, his undying love for Jack pouring into the Immortal's heart. Jack was momentarily stunned by the intensity of Ianto's kiss, feeling the young Welshman pour into him his love through his mind, his heart and his lips. Then he pulled back from the Immortal slightly, touched his cheek tenderly to him and whispered, "_I will love you, my Captain, for all the days of my life."_

Moving quickly back to stand with the Doctor, Ianto looked at each and every member of his team, his mind burning their faces into his memory, and then at Prince Varnia.

Looking back at Jack, who was visibly upset and afraid at what had just happened, Ianto spoke with strength in his voice that only sheer determination gave him, the words he _never_ wanted to say.

"Jack! I've come to a decision. I've made my choice. And I choose Prince Varnia!" Unable to bear the look of devastation in his Captain's eyes, Ianto moved quickly to stand in front of Prince Varnia before his resolve vanished.

Ianto's team mates were just as stunned as Jack … just as shocked at Ianto's words. And Jack nearly collapsed with the unbelievable pain that crushed his heart when he saw his lover pull the young Prince into a desperate embrace, kiss him with a fierce intensity that he had kissed _him_, then whisper in his ear.

Jack fell to the ground when he heard Ianto's words to Prince Varnia, "I am yours." He never heard a word as his team pulled him up, Tosh and Gwen wrapping their arms around their Captain, while Owen hurled abuse at Ianto, unable to understand the young Welshman's capitulation.

Prince Varnia was also oblivious to the commotion around him. Ianto's earth-shattering kiss had completely overwhelmed him and his words … his words had captured his heart. Moving his hand softly up to cup Ianto's face, the Prince felt the surge inside him as he prepared to make the connection, nearly collapsed with joy when he felt Ianto's barriers come crashing down.

He had just begun the 'bond' with Ianto, when suddenly a stranger appeared from _nowhere_, pulled the young Welshman out of his arms, then proceeded to kiss him deeply. Prince Varnia gasped in shock as he felt the stranger 'bond' with Ianto through his kiss, exactly as he had intended.

Before the Prince, or the Doctor, who had a look of sheer horror on his face, or anyone else could react, the stranger had fiddled with something on his wrist and with a sudden flash of white light, the two of them disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Captain John Hart knew that the moment he disappeared, the Shadow Proclamation would have been alerted to his exit from the Earth. They were monitoring the Hub and he had been lucky that he had sneaked in before they had started. He also knew that they would take action of some kind. His only hope was that they would still respect the 24 hours they had given Jack before taking action. He hoped Jack would hold them to it because he had 22 hours to do what he had to do before returning to Earth.

But just on the off-chance that they decided to track him and possibly, follow him, John took Ianto on a wild ride, hopping from planet to planet and in and out of time to cover his tracks. When he thought he had laid enough 'red herrings' across his path, John tuned into his final destination. The planet V'dale Sipora.

Ianto stumbled and fell in a daze as the white light vanished and his face lay on the purple earth beneath him. His head was still swimming from the roller-coaster ride that John had taken him on. When his vision cleared and the nausea in his stomach began to settle, he turned and stared straight up into the orange glow of a cloudless sky that showed a backdrop of three small moons in the foreground and a huge red sun behind them. Then he turned to look at Captain John Hart, his 'rescuer' and his expression turned to horror as he realised what the man had done.

Captain John looked rather sheepishly at Ianto, then spoke hesitantly to the young Welshman, "Yeah, sorry about that Eye Candy. Believe me, it was the only way, the _only_ way to break the connection that Prince Varnia had started with you. Your barriers were down. Please Ianto, let me explain."

Ianto just nodded his head, his mind reeling in disbelief at what was going on inside of him. In his mind, in his heart and … _Oh fuck! _in his body! _You're inside me. In my mind. In my heart. Flowing through my body. You've 'bonded' with me! You've bloody well bonded with me, John Hart, and now … and now … and now I'm in love with you, Jack and also the bloody Prince! What have you done to me? What have you done?_

"Ok, stop right there Eye Candy! It's probably better if we talk to each other. Our 'mind link' will only strengthen the bond between us, so you might want to ease up on it."

Ianto immediately slammed up his barriers and with blazing eyes that burned with fury … and desire … waited for John to explain. He tensed his whole body that was just _screaming_ at him to grab John in his arms and kiss him senseless. And then … and then he wanted to throw John on this … _purple ground_ … and _. Ianto shuddered as he quickly cut off that line of thought.

"Oooh, I see", smirked John, "Well, we could … no, sorry, of course not! Hey, you're not the _only_ one feeling these urges, you know! Bonding is a two-way street and I have to restrain myself too!"

"Just get on with it, John", Ianto growled at him, not realising that his sexy tone was quite a turn-on for the older man.

Steeling himself to _not_ act upon his urges, John spoke forcefully, "I've just explained to you, Ianto, that bonding with you was the _only_ way I could break Prince Varnia's connection to you. He had already started it with you prior to my appearing when I did. You must have been aware of that, Ianto. When did it first happen?"

Ianto's face blanched as he recalled those strange 'encounters' with the Prince. Then he spoke, slowly and hesitantly as he tried to remember the details.

"I think … I think the first time, was when we met in the Boardroom. I brought up coffee and biscuits for everyone and when I was about to sit down, he spoke to me. Even before I looked at him, his voice filled me with a strange sensation. I mean it _really_ did fill me with an intense feeling that I've never felt before. And then … well, I looked straight up into his eyes. And … and I felt so _drawn_ to him … really drawn to this incredible, vision of perfection … this godlike creature who stared intensely back at me." A soft smile curled his lips in a delectable fashion as he became lost for words.

John frowned as he saw the look of adoration upon Ianto's face, felt the tendril of love Ianto retained for the Prince break through his mind.

"Ok, I get the picture. Now explain the other times because you just said 'the first time'. You see, my bonding should have broken_ completely_ the Prince's connection to you. But I can see in your face and hear in your voice that there's a residue of his bond still in you. That kind of worries me, Ianto." _And you mooning over the bloody Prince doesn't do much for the jealousy that's just sprung up inside of me. Crap! Perhaps I should kiss him again. Maybe let him … oh crap, no! Not that train of thought!_

Ianto looked back at John and smirked. He had caught John's thoughts and for some strange reason, it made him feel … good … special … desired. A naughty part of his mind was highly amused that not just one, but _three_, different men all _wanted_ him. Wow! That could really go to his head!

Shaking himself out of his revelry, Ianto spoke again, "The second time was in the Boardroom. I remember that well because it was in the Boardroom when we had that special meeting; just Jack, the Doctor, the Prince and myself. It happened while Prince Varnia was telling us about his life. I wouldn't look at him because I was afraid. Afraid that I would _fall_ for him. But … he asked me to. I wasn't going to but the bloody Doctor made me! And … and the minute I looked at him, I just felt myself falling. Falling into him. The most _incredible_, unbelievable sensations filled me, John. And I felt so damn guilty! I was sitting right next to Jack, our hands entwined under the table … but all I could think of was the beautiful man in front of me. At one point I just wanted to reach out my hand to Prince Varnia. But I didn't. I think … I think he may have sensed that."

Ianto's eyes filled with tears at the memory of his 'betrayal' to Jack. His voice was shaky as he continued, "The next time was when I was making coffee in the kitchen. We were taking a break. Owen and the Prince were with me. The Prince offered to help me and I refused. I was thinking to myself that he shouldn't even be offering to help me because he was a Prince and then he spoke to me. Said he wanted to spend time with me. But he said something else … something that made me realise he must have _read_ my thoughts. I was _so_ angry. I felt _so_ violated. I confronted him about it. He … well … he sort of admitted something like that had happened. But he blamed me! That made me even madder! Owen stepped in to break it up. And of course, the last time, was just before you interrupted the Prince and I. I could feel it, John. Feel his love flow into me. Feel myself flow into him."

Ianto quirked an eyebrow at John, "You know … I hated you when you interfered. It was like you were _stopping_ something that I wanted. But only after I let him in. A part of me still _wants_ him, John. Not as strong as my desire for Jack. Or even my desire for you. But it's still there."

John sighed, "It's not _really _your fault, Ianto. It's just that you're so obviously untrained to control your empathic powers. And you will need to be trained to control them sometime in the future. They're just so strong, Ianto! But you couldn't keep your barriers up, obviously, so that's how the Prince was able to sneak in."

"John. Why did you do it? Why did you _bond_ with me? We knew Jack was contacting you for help, so I was expecting you to do something like this. You know, _ride in on your dashing white light_ and rescue me. But, why the bonding?"

John sighed deeply, "Ianto. I hadn't expected you to _give_ yourself to the Prince. I hadn't expected a bonding with him to take place. It was the _only_ way I could get you to come with me. Because I really believe you would have resisted my efforts to take you if I _hadn't_ bonded with you. It wasn't just to _break _Prince Varnia's connection with you. It was to _force _you to come with me without resistance. Your barriers were all down. You must have _deliberately _thrown them down to let the Prince in. Do you understand what I'm saying, Ianto?"

"Yes", whispered Ianto, "I do understand … now. But I'm bonded with you now. As well as Jack and the Prince. What's going to happen to me?"

"Hey, don't worry so much. I'm going to sort it all out. The bond between the two of us can be broken. Not by me, I can't do that. But I have friends who are able to do it. You're going to meet them soon. They're the friends I told you about, the friends you're going to stay with."

A small smile graced Ianto's lips as he nodded. He was relieved. But also … disappointed. He shook his head as he felt regret at John's assurance that their bond would be broken.

"And Ianto", said John in a serious voice, "You had better explain to me later _why_ you did what you did. I know it has something to do with the Doctor when he took you inside the Tardis. Because you certainly didn't feel that way _before _you went with the Doctor, did you?"

It all came crashing in on Ianto at that moment and he turned fearful eyes upon John, "Oh god, John! I've got to go back. You've _got _to take me back to the Hub. I _have_ to go with Prince Varnia. His life _depends _upon it, John! The safety of the whole _Universe_ depends on my going with him. That's what the Doctor showed me. That's why you have to take me back!"

"Whoa there, Ianto. Just back up a bit! Your emotions are flying off the scale! Look, I'll take you to my friends and you can explain it to me there. I'm _definitely_ not returning you unless you can give me a valid, rational reason why you would leave Jack, your home, your friends and your planet … when I know deep in your heart, that's the _last _thing you want to do! Deal?"

Ianto sighed softly and inclined his head, unaware that John had been sending out gentle waves of 'calm' to him to help his emotions come back into check. He breathed in more deeply and felt the wisdom in John's words.

"_And_" continued John, "I am definitely going to do something about your empathy. You need control, Ianto. You need much more control than you have at the moment."

Ianto looked wistfully at John, "Can you help me, John? Can you train me?"

"No, I can't train you, Ianto. I don't have those skills. I can, however, teach you a few basics, but you will still need proper training at some stage. My friends can help you with more advanced techniques, but we don't have much time at the moment for the kind of training you need. We'll do what we can. You worked for Torchwood London, Ianto. How come you weren't trained there?"

Ianto looked sheepish. "I … I was afraid they might think I was a freak so I _deliberately_ failed the tests they gave me. Well … the advanced tests. They gave all of Torchwood staff these kinds of psychic tests. I had to pass the basic tests or I might not have been allowed to stay. And I wanted to work for them. I always knew I could do more, but I was afraid to try. And Jack doesn't know either."

"Well, I think Jack knows now! Ianto, I do have a plan. Bit of a long shot, I'll admit. But I think it might work. I have to go off -planet fairly soon. I'm going to take you to stay with some friends of mine while I make a brief trip. Then I'll come back for you. You just need to trust me. I'll explain more to you after we've met up with my friends."

"Okay" agreed Ianto thoughtfully, "By the way John, where are we?"

Reaching for Ianto and holding him by the waist, John looked up at him and said, "Oh sorry, Ianto, welcome to V'dale Sipora. Pretty planet, don't you think? Mild climate, friendly natives. And we're 350 years in the future. Well … Earth's future. Just a short trip to the Xandia Complex. Where my friends are. Hold on tight!"

Flicking his fingers adeptly across his Vortex Manipulator, Ianto closed his eyes as the white light descended on them andhr breathed in the heady chocolaty-spice pheromones of Captain John Hart.

A stunned silence followed the disappearance of Captain John Hart and Ianto Jones from the Hub.

"_Jack_!" yelled the Doctor, the first person to react, "What the hell just happened here? Who was that man? What did he do to Ianto?"

Jack was still reeling from what he saw his former lover do to Ianto. _John! How could you? You've bonded with Ianto! MY Ianto! You've forced him to fall in love with you! How the FUCK does that help him? How does it help me? What have you done, John? What have you done?_

Prince Varnia's broken voice answered the Time Lord, "He … he _bonded_ with him. Exactly the same way that I was bonding with him. He _broke_ my connection with him and filled Ianto with _his_ love. That man has _stolen_ my Intended! _Stolen_ my Beloved. After Ianto freely gave himself to me. He has _stolen_ him … heart, mind and body!"

"Is this _true?_" demanded Gwen in an outraged voice, "Has bloody John Hart _forced_ Ianto to fall in love with him, Jack?"

Toshiko groaned and Owen rolled his eyes at Gwen's thoughtless comment, which effectively revealed the name of the man who took Ianto; to everyone present and to those who were linked with them through the CCTV feed.

Jack turned and glared at her and through gritted teeth answered, "_Yes_ Gwen, it's true. And now that _everyone _knows the identity of Ianto's kidnapper, _including_ the Shadow Proclamation, we're just going to have live with the consequences of _your_ revelation! _Aren't we_, Gwen?"

Horror filled Gwen's gaze as her eyes widened in realisation of what she had let slip. _What the bloody hell have I done? Oh god, I've endangered John and Ianto! The bloody Shadow Proclamation are going to go searching for them … with their bloody advanced technology. Shit!_

The Prince was mortified at what had happened and when he heard Gwen and Jack's interaction, venom filled his voice as he shouted at the Immortal, "You _know_ this man? You _know_ who kidnapped Ianto? That means … that means you _set _it all up! You planned for Ianto to be kidnapped so he _couldn't_ come with me! But Ianto _chose_ me … of his own free will! And you arranged for him to be abducted! To be _bonded_ with someone else when he chose to be bonded with me! What kind of _sick, perverted _person are you? I thought you _loved_ him?"

Jack growled and spat back at the Prince, "_Yes_, I know the man who took Ianto! But _no, _I didn't know he was going to bond with Ianto. I _never _wanted that to happen! That was _never _planned! Not by me! And _yes,_ Prince Varnia, I do _love_ Ianto … far more than you could ever understand!"

The Doctor quickly intervened as he recognised the fact that the two men in front of him were about ready to go for each other's throats. He spoke forcefully, "Stop your posturing! Both of you! It's _not _going to help us solve this situation."

Owen and Tosh had already restrained Jack and Gwen was moving to restrain the Prince when the Doctor's voice rang out.

Both Jack and the Prince glared angrily at the Doctor, who dismissed them with a disdainful sweep of his hand. He walked up to Jack, stared him down, then said coldly, "We need to talk. All of us. Now. In the Tardis. I have to contact the Shadow Proclamation and I can only do that in the Tardis. And you, Jack Harkness, you're going to explain everything!"

Jack's lips curled into a sneer as he continued to glare at the Time Lord who had betrayed him, "And _you, _Doctor, _you _are going to explain to us what you told Ianto when you took him into the Tardis. You're going to tell us _why _he changed his mind because even before he was taken by John, I _know_ he was acting under duress. That was _very _obvious."

Tosh laid a gentle hand on Gwen's shoulder to comfort her. She knew how distraught the young Welsh woman was at her inadvertant slip. But she also knew that they were all distraught, all prone to doing the _wrong_ thing, saying the _wrong_ thing in this extremely stressful situation. She was glad John had taken Ianto. And she was _certain _that John was clever enough to evade detection from the Shadow Proclamation.

The Time Lord curtly nodded his head and they all followed him towards the Tardis. Owen turned to Tosh and Gwen and muttered, "Could this damn situation get any _worse?_"

Just then, a soft golden light suffused the Hub. Everyone halted and turned to stare at the light. Vague figures moved within that light. Then the light receded and they all watched in horrified silence as a group of fifteen aliens stepped forward and halted; three in the forefront were humanoid dressed in identical robes marked with a strange insignia, the remainder were huge aliens, heavily armoured and pointing large particle guns at them.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and groaned, "The Shadow Proclamation."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Ianto blinked furiously when the white light cleared. It wasn't as bad as when they had first arrived on V'dale Sipora, but he still felt a bit dizzy. Then he realised that John was still holding him in a tight embrace and their faces were merely inches away from each other. John's head was turned to see exactly where they had landed, but he hadn't let go of the young Welshman. Ianto could feel John's warm breath on his cheeks; smell his intoxicating scent – 51st century pheromones. A wave of dizziness swept over him, a _different_ kind of dizziness. If he just leaned in a bit closer …

John suddenly came to his senses and turned sharply towards Ianto … and saw the dreamy look on the young man's face. _Shit! Not good. Better let go of him before he kisses me. Hmmm … I'm saying that like it's a bad thing … and it is! Think of Jack! Think of what he would do to you if he thinks you've fooled around with his lover! Think of … think of Ianto! What gorgeous lips you have, Ianto! Very tempting …_

John quickly unwound his arms from Ianto and stepped back, forcibly holding Ianto at arm's length. Disappointment swam in Ianto's blue eyes at the abrupt disconnection and John's heart sank. _Remind yourself again, Hart, why bonding with Ianto was necessary. It's harder for me, than it is for him. I'm not used to restraining myself … why would I? _

Ianto's eyes glazed over and his lips slightly parted. _But I want to kiss you, John! I want you to take me in your arms … hold me … touch your lips to mine. I belong to you, John. Here and now, I belong to you._

"C'mon Eye Candy. We can't go there … as much as we want to. Think of Jack!"

And Ianto did. He thought of Jack … and John. Naked in bed … with him in the middle, squashed between their hot writhing bodies …

"Oh well, Ianto, that's something we could give some more _thought_ to when we return to Earth. Jack has _always_ been enthusiastic about threesomes. Or foursomes … or _"

"I don't know why you're fighting this, John. You know it's going to happen. Sooner or later. Don't be fooled by my controlled behaviour … I'm really quite _passionate_ when I make love. Beneath these suits is a body ready and willing to _"

"Enough! Jack would _kill _me, Ianto, you know that! He'd kill me … very painfully, very slowly … if I laid a finger on you!" John's eyes were starting to glaze over as he stared at Ianto, his body beginning to react.

Ianto smirked as he sensed the inviting tension in John's body … felt himself react in kind. "Well, John. It wasn't your finger I had in mind. More like your _"

"Whoa, Eye Candy! Calm down! You know, you've got quitea _filthy_ mind, haven't you? And I thought I'd be the one having problems restraining myself! You're not making this very easy."

Ianto stepped towards John and in a throaty growl whispered, "Yes, I am John. I'm making it _very _easy for you. Find that complex and you can show me the bedroom!"

"Nope! We're not going there, Ianto. We're _definitely _not going there! C'mon, follow me, I'm going to introduce you to my friends." And John swiftly moved towards the doorway they had landed near, leaving a very frustrated Ianto to follow in his wake.

John kept a litany circulating in his head, trying to calm his heated body down. _Jack will kill me … Jack will kill me … Jack will kill me … Jack will kill me. _Unfortunately even that thought had a certain … charm to it, albeit a tad masochistic.

Ianto followed John towards a large complex of pale blue domes with windows, arches and doors, about a mile away at the bottom of the rolling plains they were on. He couldn't help but think that they toned in quite nicely against the soft, purple earth and the gentle, orange sky.

He allowed himself to actually look all around him at the surrounding landscape; the purple earth had growths of _pink_ grass … well, it was a bit thicker than grass on Earth, more like living tubes that swayed in the gentle breeze.

The young Welshman took his time to reallylook around and realised with a shock that he was on _another_ planet in the _distant _future! As they got nearer to the complex, the 'people' he assumed were humanoid milling around in the courtyard, were in fact a mix of humans, or humanoids and aliens … _very obviously _alien!

Ianto had seen a few aliens in his time at Torchwood, a few too many Weevils, but the ones they were approaching were _very_ different. If it wasn't for the nonchalant way in which John was sauntering nearer to the complex, Ianto would have been tempted to turn around and run the other way … very quickly! _Multiple heads … tentacles … wings … does that alien have a tail at the front or is it …?_

"You might not want to stare _quite_ so obviously, Ianto. Like humans, they can be offended … or feel threatened. Some of them have short tempers … shorter, even than mine! And no, Ianto, that _isn't_ a tail, nor is it what you were _thinking_ it might be. Its an antenna … well, sort of … no mouth, no ears, you see, so it picks up vibrations instead using that tubular thing."

Ianto immediately turned his gaze away. He didn't fancy being on the receiving end of that alien's antenna. It looked as though it could deliver a pretty nasty blow. At last they entered the main courtyard that was paved with bricks obviously made from the purple earth, but softened in hue to a warm lavender.

Soon they reached the courtyard where only a few aliens and humans were milling around and no-one paid any attention to them. Ianto hadn't realised how hot and sweaty he was until they reached the cooling shade of the portico. Then he realised he was quite thirsty despite how short the walk had been.

_Maybe it's because of that huge, red Sun up there. It looks so damn close. Maybe the air is a bit thinner here because I'm feeling slightly breathless. Well … of course … John could be the other reason for that. Actually … he is … hope he's leading me to a bedroom. Or anywhere with a soft surface._

"Put those barriers up, Ianto, I can _hear _you!", John chuckled to him, "and stop _teasing _me! When I say _'you'll be death of me'_, I'm probably telling the truth. Death … by Captain Jack Harkness … slowly and painfully!"

"Do you want me to protect you, John? Save you from big, bad Jack?" smirked Ianto, a cheeky grin on his face.

John chose to ignore Ianto's taunts. He _chose _to ignore Ianto … ignore the fact that his own resolve to _not _slam the young Welshman against the nearest wall and snog him hard, was rapidly weakening.

A deep, throaty voice rang out behind them "_Baby! _You came back!"

John and Ianto spun around quickly; a cheeky smirk breaking out on the Captain's face and an ice-cold glare from the young Welshman.

A black-leather clad woman, presumably humanoid, with huge violet eyes set within pale blue skin and deep violet hair hung loosely around her shoulders, moved slowly towards them. Her outfit clung to _every _sensuous curve in her body and she movedtowards them in a challenging strut.

"V'dahna! You missed me!" John smiled as he moved forward to embrace and kiss her - passionately. Being Captain John Hart, his hands naturally began flowing over the young alien's body. Ianto nearly choked … John faltered as he felt Ianto's outrage invading his mind. He moved her rather quickly out of their embrace, causing her to pout at him.

"So V'dahna! Let me introduce you to Ianto Jones, human from the 21st century Earth!" John exclaimed nervously. The young female alien turned her violet eyes upon the Ianto, then frowned when she saw the angry look on his face.

"Is he your pet? Or another lover?" she asked the Captain, not taking her eyes off Ianto as her sizzling gaze burned slowly over his body. Ianto blushed under her blatant scrutiny.

John suppressed a laugh and replied blandly, "He's my partner, sweetie, so hands _off! _He's not for playing with and anyway … you know I'm not good at sharing my toys!"

A throaty laugh bellowed out from V'dahna, almost male in its timbre, "I might have to teach you to _share _baby, because this one is cute!"

John's demeanour darkened and he answered forcefully, "Not a chance, V'dahna! He's out of bounds! Are we clear?" V'dahna pouted again at John but recognised by his tone that this was not negotiable. She would not be able to play with the tempting morsel in front of her.

Although he squirmed uncomfortably at the conversation being conducted at _his _expense, Ianto still felt his heart leap as John referred to him as his _partner _… well … they were bonded and felt his groin tighten at John's forceful tone. _If only you would act on that, John. And since you can hear me, then no! I'm not up for a threesome!_

_Neither am I, Eye Candy, neither am I. Fortunately V'dahna can't communicate as we do. But some of the others we're going to meet can, so best put your shields up Ianto when we're in company. _

All three of them wound their way through the corridors of the interior, John and V'dahna chatting amiably to each other, Ianto trailing behind keeping a close eye on any physical contact between them.

At last they came to a room where several aliens and some humanoids were seated. Before entering the room, John pulled Ianto tightly to his side, arm wrapped possessively around his waist. He whispered to Ianto, "Play up our relationship, Ianto, some of these friends may not take 'no' for an answer."

Ianto answered nervously, "Alright … no problem with that. You _will _protect me, John?"

"Of course I will", he answered softly in his usual cocky manner, "I'm Captain John Hart!". He then drew Ianto into the room, greeting everyone in the room in a loud voice, punctuated with quick snogs to Ianto … not that the young Welshman was complaining and introduced him as his partner.

The humanoids and aliens whom John considered his friends, gathered around the two of them as John took a seat. V'dahna wandered over to the bar to order drinks for them all, before joining them back at the long table. Ianto kept his head down blushing because some of them were staring openly at him with _hungry _eyes … almost predatory. He wasn't sure whether their interest was sexual or … unbidden memories of him being 'tenderised' came to mind. John immediately reacted to Ianto's memories and turned to stare at him in horror.

_I'll tell you about that incident later John._

_Yes, you will! And nobody here wants to eat you, you can be assured of that! Well … maybe lick you … nibble at you … but NOT in the way you've been thinking!_

Turning back to the group, John became all business and everyone felt his mood change. "Okay, private meeting for my Unit _only _so the rest of you can leave us. NOW!"

Ianto's eyes widened in surprise as ten members of the gathering turned and headed for the door, some scowling but not disobeying the command John had given. The four remaining, two humans and two aliens, took their seats with Ianto, V'dahna and John, reflecting the seriousness in the Captain's demeanour.

In a brisk manner, John reported to the group how he had been called to Earth by his former partner, Captain Jack Harkness, what had happened there and why he had brought Ianto back with him. He explained the reason he formed a connection with Ianto was to save him from the Prince, so they understood that Ianto _was _effectively, his 'bonded' partner. V'dahana glared at John, which he chose to ignore.

Then he outlined his plan to them and told each one of them their part in it. As Ianto listened to exactly what John's plan was, he gasped in horror, unwilling to believe that the Captain was _serious_.

"John! Even if 'dimension-hopping' is possible with your modified Vortex Manipulator, you can't … you just can't _kidnap _my double from an alternate reality! That's _worse _than the Prince wanting me as his partner!"

John rolled his eyes and looked into Ianto's stormy blue glare, "Ianto, that's not _quite _what I had in mind! I'm going to try and find a _willing _Ianto-double … one who doesn't have any emotional ties or little connection to his planet. It _is _possible, Ianto because I've been to alternate realities before and meet many doubles. Originally I went looking for _another _Jack Harkness who would love me. But every Jack-double I met either had a partner already or just wasn't interested … much like _your _Jack!"

Ianto reddened with embarrassment at John's last comment and a wave of compassion emanated from him and washed over John's consciousness.

John paused and offered Ianto a gentle smile. He continued, "So! I'm leaving Ianto in _your _care V'dahna and I _expect _you to treat him well … and no _playing _with him."

"I'm going with you, John", Ianto countered, determination shining out of his eyes, "I couldn't _bear _to be parted from you! Don't leave me here!"

John took Ianto's hand in his, a strong plea in his eyes, "No, Ianto. I can't _risk _taking you with me. You'll be safe here. My Unit will keep you safe here. The Shadow Proclamation may already be searching in space and time for me, Ianto, but they have no jurisdiction over V'dale Sipora. If they catch me while I'm hopping through alternative realities, I _don't _want you with me! It may end badly and I want you to be safe."

"That's what I'm afraid of, John!" Ianto protested, now visibly upset, "What if they _are _searching for you? What if they do catch you? What will happen to you?"

John sighed, knowing full well that the young Welshman's bond to him was growing stronger and stronger and separation at this stage, would be very hard for him. It took time for a bonding to develop deep enough within two partners, to build up trust and confidence … and to be able to _endure _the pain of separation.

He spoke in a gentle tone to the young Welshman, "Ianto. We're running out of time. I can't be sure whether the Shadow Proclamation will wait the 24 hours they allowed for your meeting. I _changed _the situation by dropping in and taking you! I _should _be able to return us within their timeframe. I have to do this alone, Ianto because it will be faster. I may have to hop through a number of alternate realities before I find what I'm looking for. And there are only so many time adjustments I can make. I know _exactly _how difficult it was for you when I hopped through time and space to bring us here. Moving between alternate realities is even worse … you wouldn't cope with it."

Ianto's brain processed this information and saw the logic in it. But his heart pounded heavily in his chest and Ianto felt himself losing control of his emotions. Tears welled in his eyes and his face was a mask of despair.

John pulled Ianto into a strong embrace, sending soothing waves of calm into his mind, while his lips gently murmured reassurances to him. Ianto was trembling in his arms and John was finding it difficult to distance himself from Ianto's distress.

Softly tucking Ianto's head under his chin and letting the young Welshman sob into his neck, John sent a meaningful glance to Reddin, another former Time Agent, seated opposite him. Reddin nodded and slipped his hand into an interior pocket of his jacket. He withdrew a vial of claret coloured liquid and removing the top, let two drops fall into Ianto's drink.

"Finish your drink, Ianto, you need to keep your fluids up in this heat. We'll discuss this later, okay?" Ianto mumbled his agreement and lifting his head, reached for the drink and drained his glass. Then he resumed his place in John's embrace.

Within a couple of minutes, John felt Ianto slump in his arms. Waving off his friends' attempts to assist him, John lifted Ianto up into his arms and stood, surprised at how light Ianto was, especially in his sleep-induced state.

Before leaving the room John turned to the members of his Unit and said, "When I get back, we'll finalise the details for my journey. I want you to ensure the defences for the planet are at their maximum when I leave. I'm taking Ianto to my room now, but he is to be transferred, before he wakes up, to our underground base. If any type of threat becomes apparent, I want you to put it into 'lock-down'. Is that clear?"

Every member of his Unit gave their verbal assurance, then turned back to face each other, discussing which tasks would be performed by each of them. Within ten minutes, John had returned to the group and he listened intently as they told him what each of them would do. He nodded in agreement, then told them he was going to leave immediately.

"Reddin, you know what to do when Ianto wakes up, don't you? He's going to be _very _distraught when he realises I've gone. Be gentle with him, he's feeling fragile."

They all nodded their assent. John rose from his place at the table and stood apart from them. Moving his fingers across his Vortex Manipulator, he gave them all a cheeky grin, and then disappeared in a flash of white light.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: RE: You're the One **__Just to let you all know that I've been having MAJOR computer problems (driver issues) and I'm awaiting the outcome of a check being done on my hard drive. So … first I need to know whether I have to outlay for a new hard drive or not, then I'll know when I'll be able to post my chapters. Sorry about this, but I guess you all know what it's like. I'm posting this at work but obviously it will not be possible to work on my story from the workplace. So … here's hoping my outcome is more positive soon._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Stay back Prince Varnia! Jack! That's three of the committee members of the Shadow Proclamation with their bully boys in tow – the Judoon. Let _me _do the talking!" the Doctor barked at them, "I'll call you if I need you!" His commanding tone brooked no argument. The five people behind him may have bristled at his words … but no-one dared argue the point.

Leaving Jack and his team standing behind him, still shocked at this _invasion _in their Hub, the Doctor walked briskly towards the group and halted in front of the three representatives of the Shadow Proclamation. Without pausing for breath, the Doctor immediately launched into an enthusiastic greeting, followed by some sort of explanation for what had happened to Ianto. They were all too far away to hear exactly what was being said, but by the expressions on the faces of their 'guests', it didn't look as though the explanation was to their liking.

Jack huffed at the Doctor's back but he definitely was _not_ going to interfere. Crossing the Doctor was _never _the right thing to do … or particularly wise. Prince Varnia seemed to be of a similar feeling, although his back was stiff with outrage and barely suppressed anger shone out of his eyes. He turned to glare at Jack and the team … who all returned his inflamed gaze with their own suppressed anger.

The Prince scowled at them all, then turned away. _How could such an incompetent like him be the head of an important organisation? He organises the kidnap of his own … his former lover … and loses control of the situation! That man was NOT from this time and place and … where have I seen something like that strap on his wrist before? It had beeping, flashing lights … _

Pondering to himself he wondered away from Jack and the team and walked over to the couch, his mind returning to Ianto. _His sensual touch with the promise of amazing things to come; his brilliant blue eyes that pierce through my heart; his fierce kiss … oh that mind-blowing kiss! And his strong embrace … I could lose myself in his arms. I have had lovers … many lovers, male and female … but he is the one whom I want the most. And he gave himself to me. I had him! Until that stupid Captain sent his stooge to collect him! Well … at least he is suffering as much as I am. That man has bonded with Ianto … probably tried to shut down my own influence on him. But it's too late … his kiss has only strengthened what already exists … our bond._

Jack was still shaking with emotions; his heart breaking with what he had witnessed … the only scene that kept replaying in his mind was when Ianto pulled the Prince into a fierce embrace and kissed the man _exactly _the same way he had kissed him; the only words he heard over and over again were those three words that Ianto had whispered to the Prince, "I am yours."

"Harkness! Snap out of it! John's done his part in rescuing Ianto, so he can't be taken by the Prince. Of course, none of us knew the Shadow Proclamation would turn up accompanied by some pretty serious 'muscle' Jack. And what _exactly _are those guns they're totting?" the young medic said to Jack.

Jack brought his attention back to the present and focused on his team who were all staring intently at him; Owen glaring at him because he was blaming Jack for the whole fiasco in which they had become unwilling participants; Gwen's eyes were wide and staring at Jack demanding answers he didn't have and Tosh's eyes showed she was torn between fear of what would happen to them all and fascination with all that the current scenario had opened up for her.

"Pulse guns. Concentrated energy beam. Obliterate an enemy in an instant", Jack answered shrugging on his Captaincy, "they are pretty occupied with the Doctor, so no problem. I'm not entirely sure why they would bring the Judoon with them, but keep them muzzled. Probably the head of the Shadow Proclamation wanted to protect the representatives he's sent. Or, more than likely, just a show of strength … as if _we _could go up against them!"

"Jack", Tosh interrupted in a quiet voice, "let's go up to your office. We can talk there." Jack caught Tosh's meaningful gaze and nodded. They all walked solemnly up the stairs, leaving the Prince seated on their couch.

Prince Varnia glanced up at their retreating backs, but felt no inclination to follow them. It wasn't wise for him to be anywhere near the Captain considering the animosity he felt towards him. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, he worked out that there was still a little over 20 hours left of the 24 hours they were given by the Shadow Proclamation. But how was he going to get Ianto back? He needed to be on his own. To think. To plan.

Jack sat in his chair, Owen and Tosh were on the couch and Gwen had perched herself on the side of his desk. The ensuing discussion did not go well as tempers were frayed, nerves shattered and accusations began to fly.

Over the next hour or so, the team talked back and forth with each other, in parts, quite heatedly. Gwen rang Rhys to say she didn't know when she would be home and might have to stay over at the Hub. That phone call did not go well judging by Gwen's switch into Welsh in a manner that just _screamed _at the others 'we're having a damn row over this'. Jack sighed with frustration. _Everything _was such a mess. Gwen hung up abruptly, muttering in Welsh to herself, her face pale with anger.

Jack walked over to the window for a breather from the conversation, in time to see the Doctor leading the three committee members over to the Tardis. The Time Lord beckoned the young Prince to join them, which he did. The Judoon just stayed exactly where they were; large, armoured and armed Sentinels … with enough fire power to destroy the Hub … possibly a large chunk of the Bay with it. His hands tightened to fists as he watched the Doctor's retreating back, his brown trench coat flapping like miniature wings as he walked … much in the same way that Jack's coat flapped.

_How could the Doctor do this to me? How could he betray me? What the hell did he tell Ianto? Everything would have worked out if he'd just kept his nose out of it! Ianto would have denied the Prince, the Prince would have gone back home and … maybe … consulted the Oracle to see if there was another partner for the Prince. Now it's a bloody mess and on top of it all, John has bonded with Ianto! He had better be able to break that bond or I'll break his neck!_

Despite Jack's thoughts, there were a dark suspicion within that hinted at the fact that being unable to bond with Ianto, might prove to be quite dangerous for the Prince. He pushed that niggling thought as far down as he could. Ianto was his priority – not the Prince.

Tosh spoke up, "I'll nip down and make some coffee. At least mine is drinkable. And there's leftover food I'll bring up as well. Want to help me, Gwen?" The young Welshwoman nodded and smiled.

Jack and Owen just ignored each other for the time being; Jack still staring down at the Judoon, Owen glaring at Jack's back. Soon Tosh and Gwen had returned bearing trays with mugs of hot, steaming coffee and a plate piled high with sandwiches. They ate and drank in silence, then the conversations started up again … and were no more successful than before their meal.

In the middle of a particularly vitriolic exchange between Jack and Owen, the Vortex Manipulator began beeping and flashing it's lights and everyone turned to stare at it, wide-eyed and expectant.

They remained silent as Jack's fingers ran over the buttons and he was tense as he said, "It's John". Owen rolled his eyes … they had already guessed that much.

A bluish hologram of Captain John Hart appeared before them and Tosh and Owen darted forward to block the view of it through the glass windows. No point in drawing the Judoon up to the office while _this _was going on. Jack was really grateful that Tosh had disconnected the CCTV.

"Jack! Don't worry, Ianto's fine. I've found a solution." Then he stepped back and the figure of Ianto came into view … except … he looked _different._

"I'm just hopping my way back to _your _Ianto on V-dale Sipora where I left him, a tad sedated, in the care of good friends of mine. Sorry, but I had to knock him out so I could travel to parallel worlds until I could find a _replacement _Ianto for the Prince. And let me tell _you_, Jack, it took quite a bit of hopping!"

John moved back and gestured for the man beside him to step forward, "Jack … I'd like to introduce you to … tah dah … Ianto Jones from an alternative reality. Go on then Ianto, smile for the camera."

The alter-Ianto stepped forward and smiled broadly, no hint of self-consciousness in his manner. Jack's heart flipped. He really _did _look like his Ianto, only his hair was longer and his physique was … well … _extremely _buffed judging by the tight tunic he was wearing over trousers.

"Hi, I'm Ianto Jones. John has explained everything to me and to be quite honest, I'm very open to his proposal. That I come back with him to Earth and meet Prince Varnia. Who knows? He might like me. John showed me a hologram of him. He is drop dead _gorgeous! _I can't understand why your Ianto wouldn't want to be with him. You must be something _very _special, Jack, for Ianto to turn down the Prince. Anyway … there's nothing holding me to my home. I'm a miner and we mine for dialithium crystals. Oh joy! I've got _so much _I have to give up here in order to, hopefully, become the Prince's Consort … or whatever. No family, they're all dead. No partner. Enough about me. Looking forward to meeting you all soon."

John stepped forward, a huge smirk on his face. "See. I'm _damn_ good, Jack. By my calculations, we'll be back with you all on that delightful rock you call Earth, ready to deliver to Prince Varnia _his new _Ianto and deliver _your _Ianto back to you, fairly soon. And yes, Jack … stop pouting … I will be able to break the bond. He might be a bit needy for awhile. Hey! I could stay awhile and help him with the transition! But I'll tell you one thing, Harkness. Your Ianto _really _loves you … and only you … well, he will once the bond is broken."

He then pulled the other Ianto into his embrace and said, "Gotta go now … don't want to be late for the celebration dinner you'replanning for me, aren't you, Jack? I'll have to wait a little bit until your Ianto recovers. And then wait a bit longer until _your_ Ianto stops screaming and shouting at me! Then my friends and I will break the bond. I said you could trust me, Jack. Okay, later everyone. Hope you've got a lovely 'welcome home and thank you, John' reception waiting for me because you, Jack Harkness, owe me _big time_!"

Then the hologram ended and Jack automatically saved the message. He then looked up at his team and saw they were _upset _to say the least. Gwen was the first to voice her concern, "Jack! The Shadow Proclamation! What will they do when they find out about this?" and Gwen glanced nervously to the Judoon downstairs.

"How's it going to work, Jack?", Tosh added thoughtfully, "The Prince has fallen in love with _your _Ianto. What if John's plan doesn't work and he doesn't fall in love with the _other _Ianto! Oh, listen to me! I'm talking about _two _Iantos as if it's the most natural thing in the world!"

Owen stared at his two team mates and rolled his eyes in frustration, crying out, "Oh, just _shut it_ you lot with all the whinging! John has come up with _something _at least! What the hell have we managed to think up? _Fuck all!_ I say it's worth a shot! At least this _other _Ianto is actually interested in the Prince! That's got to count for something. If the Prince fell for our Ianto because of his looks, what's to say he's not going to fall in love with the _other _Ianto? And let's be honest, the two Iantos may _look _alike, but the other Ianto comes out on top, if we're honest. The longer hair, more muscular build and self-confidence? I'd fall for him if I was that way inclined … which I'm _not! _The other Ianto would win hands down for me. What do you say, Jack?"

Jack had been thoughtful the whole time this discussion was going on. John's assurances had gone a long way to helping relieve the anxiety eating away at the Immortal. And Owen was right. The team had not come up with any kind of plan. A tendril of envy curled in Jack's throat as he turned to answer the young medic. _Wish I'd thought of something like that. Guess I'm too emotionally involved in it all. Well, John, you're full of surprises! Maybe this will work._

"Okay, so I'm with Owen", Jack replied looking at all of them, "and yes, I'm aware there are a few kinks that need ironing out, but basically John's plan is brilliant! And it just might work. First up! We wait for an opportunity to speak to the Doctor about this and get him on board with the plan. Then he can put it forward to the Shadow Proclamation since he's doing all the negotiating with them. Think we'll also need the Doctor to run it past the Prince. He and I are not communicating well at the moment."

"Bloody understatement that is, Jack!" muttered Gwen, then ducked her head as Jack scowled at her.

"I'm more concerned about how the Shadow Proclamation will react when John just 'appears' back in the Hub with the two Iantos!" exclaimed Tosh, worry lacing her tone, "Correct me if I'm wrong, Jack, but I'm thinking they will view John's initial action as kidnapping and as an obviously important person like the Prince is involved, I'm scared they'll _act first, ask questions later_. Is this likely to happen, Jack?"

"No, because we'll be taking action _before _John arrives back. The Shadow Proclamation have given their word that we have a 24 hour period to work with and right now, we've got something like 19 hours left. That gives us time enough to talk to the Doctor, have him talk to the committee members and the Prince before John and the two Iantos return. And John said it would take some time before he returns back to Earth. So, if we can just all bury our niggling worries about what _might_ go wrong and focus on this new scenario with confidence, I'm sure we can pull this off! What do you say, team?"

Jack's words had bolstered his own confidence and it reflected in the genuine grin he had on his face as he looked at each team member, one by one, daring them to challenge him. He felt something like excitement build in him as this new development reminded him of his time as a con man.

Owen said confidently, "I'm with you, boss! This will work … I can feel it!"

Tosh spoke a bit hesitantly, "Well, we don't have much choice. You're right, Jack, we _didn't _come up with any alternatives."

Gwen hesitated, then said, "Yeah, ok Jack. We had just better play our parts well, then. Are you sure the Doctor will be with us in this?"

Jack smiled as he turned and answered, "If it gets him out of this awkward situation, Gwen, I'm sure he'll be with us! Besides, by the deference the committee members have shown towards the Doctor, I think they'll want to tread carefully. They're dealing with a Time Lord and they _know _that antagonising him isn't a very smart thing to do."

Relieved that the situation looked like it was turning around for them, Jack rubbed his hands in glee. "Okay, I think we can relax a bit now. Keep an eye out for when the Doctor leaves the Tardis. We'll just go over a few points, then head back downstairs."

They all huddled around Jack's desk as he went over with them the plan of action he had for them all. After a quarter of an hour, they all agreed and headed out of the office ready to implement Jack's plan at the first opportunity.

Team Torchwood went to strategic parts of the Hub as casually as they could; Owen to the autopsy bay where he began to sort and tidy through all the drawers and cupboards; Tosh back to her computer when she monitored the recording that was still active; Gwen to her workstation where she took over from Tosh monitoring the Rift.

As they had all dispersed, Jack wondered over to the nearest group of Judoon and attempted to strike up a casual conversation. He knew they were impervious to his flirting, so he attempted to talk to them in a neutral manner, making it obvious he was just passing the time.

After about half an hour, the door to the Tardis opened and led by the Doctor, Prince Varnia and the three committee members followed close behind. Although there was a grim air about the group, Jack could tell by the Doctor's manner that the situation wasn't as bad as it had been.

Even the members of the Shadow Proclamation looked as though some kind of agreement had been reached. There was not the tight air of tension around them when they had first arrived. Whatever the Doctor had said or done, appeared to have appeased them. Only Prince Varnia wore a scowl on his face.

Seeing Jack and his team stand at their various stations, the Doctor nodded to them all, indicating he wanted to meet with them in private. Jack acknowledged the Doctor's unspoken call and indicated to the team that they would all be heading back up to his office. Owen, Gwen and Toshiko followed Jack up to the stairs, the Doctor and Prince Varnia leading the way to his office. The committee members went over to the Judoon and spoke to one of them, presumably the head of the unit.

Toshiko closed the door behind them all as they herded around Jack's desk, the Doctor shaking his head at Jack's offer of his seat. Instead, he inclined his head for them all to come and join him, standing at the floor-to-ceiling glass walls of Jack's office. They duly lined up around the Time Lord and the Prince and peered down at the group below. Suddenly, a white flash erupted in the Hub, exactly the same light that brought them all. The whole group disappeared.

The Doctor turned around, a huge grin on his face and addressed Jack, "All sorted! The Shadow Proclamation has agreed to honour the 24-hour period given us. And Prince Varnia has agreed … albeit reluctantly … to consider the proposition you have for him, Jack!"

The Immortal, along with the members of his team, all looked at the Doctor as though he had gone stark, raving mad. They shifted uneasily where they stood, unable to discern the cause for the Time Lord's turnaround attitude … or the surprising look of confidence on his face.

"What exactly are you talking about, Doctor? I don't follow you."

The Doctor grinned madly at the Immortal, "Yes, you do Jack! You know _exactly _what I'm talking about! So how long until they come back?"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: **__HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR 2011 EVERYONE! First of all, my apologies for the lengthy delay in updating this story. I've been working updating my other current fic posted, as well as starting work on a couple of other Torchwood projects … __**sorry! **__But I'm back now and ready to go for the New Year, updating my current fics including this one! Enjoy and I won't be so tardy with my updates … especially since we've moving into the final chapters of this story!_

**Chapter 12**

To say that Ianto was teetering on the brink of insanity, was to say the least! Ever since he had woken up and not felt the _presence _of John, he had been beside himself with worry, anxiety, anger and frustration ... in turn, he spread that blanket of negativity all around him.

John's friends had, one by one, reached the end of their tethers with him, restraining themselves with _great _effort, not to do Ianto any bodily harm. As tempting as it was to act upon their _own _frustration at Ianto's _over-the-top _reaction to John's absence, they all knew that upon their leader's return, they risked being dealt some _serious_ physical harm if Ianto was hurt.

The only member of the team who could bear to be around Ianto and put up with his frantic antics, was Cookie – their cook … well … the one who was _least _likely to dish up food that was totallyinedible. He was a big, tubby bear of a man with a heart of gold and he felt sorry for Ianto. He knew how difficult it was for Ianto because he had spent some time on John's planet. He had seen far _worse _reactions amongst John's people when partners were separated, so during this period, he swallowed down his _own _frustrations with the young man and tried to be his friend, his confidante.

The rest did their level best to avoid Ianto as much as possible … but they _did _have to give Cookie some respite now and then. They argued amongst themselves about whether to 'lock him up' for his own good … okay, for _their _good … in one of the cells in the dungeon. But they knew they'd face John's wrath when he got back and it wasn't worth the risk. He could turn up at any time without warning and they wouldn't be able to move Ianto back in time … he'd probably complain to John anyway, so that wasn't really an option.

V'dahna spoke up, "I could _seduce _him into shutting up … _wear _him out so he's too exhausted to worry about John. Or even _care _about John. You all know how _gifted _I am in this area!"

Cookie and Redden just rolled their eyes at her. "He said we couldn't _play _with him so if you want to risk losing some of those pretty limbs of yours because you _broke _his toy … go right ahead!" said Redden dryly.

V'dahna scowled at him. She pouted, "But he's driving us all _crazy_! If he's not yelling, then he's howling; if he's not tearing around the place like an idiot, then he just drops into a ball, _wherever _he is, and sobs his heart out … loudly!"

Another round of arguments started amongst them as to how best to deal with Ianto, when into the room walked the very subject of their conversation … well, he _slumped _into the room. Worried eyes turned to watch his progress; muscles tensed ready to spring into action if appropriate.

Ianto looked … _awful. _In the relatively short time that John had been away, the young Welshman had managed to lose weight to the point where his ribs were protruding from his torso. His normally full face had sunken in; red-rimmed, swollen eyes stood out from dark circles that formed a stark contrast on his very pale skin. Not good … not good at all.

Cookie rose from his seat and walked slowly towards Ianto. Pain-filled, bleary blue eyes peered into the cook's face and cracked lips that were encrusted with dry blood opened as Ianto croaked one word, "Water", before shuffling over to the couch and flopping down. Cookie shook his head sadly. _We have to do something … not just for John's sake, but also for Ianto. He is lost … so lost._

Cookie nodded at Ianto and slipped into the kitchen, returning a few seconds later with a tall glass of chilled water. Ianto winced as the cold lip of the glass touched on a painful crack in his lips. He slowly drank down the cool liquid, his eyes closing in appreciation. After draining the glass he turned to Cookie with sad eyes and ask, "Any news?". Cookie shook his head, knowing it would not help to add words to his gesture. He glanced over to his companions still speaking in low voices at the table and sighed.

_Wouldn't bloody hurt one of them of come over and sit with Ianto. Just because he's not coping with John's absence, is no damn reason to ostricize him. He's enough of an outsider without making him feel ten times worse. John won't be happy at how they've treated him … not happy at all! _

Ianto spoke in a low voice to him, as if afraid the others would hear him. "Do you have any kind of cream or balm I could use on my lips, Cookie? They're really starting to hurt now … guess this dry atmosphere just sucks up the moisture."

Cookie answered, "Of course! I should have bloody well thought of it! You're not acclimatised to our planet. I tell you what … it'll be more than your lips that need moisturising. I'm pretty good at giving massages, so why don't we nip down to your quarters and I'll rub some oil into you. We can grab some lip cream from the medical kit on our day down? We'll put something on those splits first … something that will close them up. How does that sound?"

Ianto gave Cookie a shy smile, grateful that someone actually seemed to _care_ about him. He nodded and rose awkwardly from the couch and stiffly followed Cookie out of the room, head cast down. His muscles ached from him spending nights alternating between being curled up in the foetal position and thrashing around wildly on his bed. Depression had set in because he was not aware that this was one of the side-effects of being parted from John.

The group had heard every word that passed between Cookie and Ianto, alert for any sign that Ianto was going to _flip-out _again. They maintained that status, even when it was obvious that the young Welshman had slipped to the other end of the scale … depression. Cookie supported Ianto with a gentle grip on his shoulder, leaning the young Welshman into his ample side as they left the room.

Redden wore a worried expression on his face and he expressed it to the team. "We should have kept a better eye on him, rather than just leaving Cookie to it. He's _worse _than any of us realised … he's gone down in such a short space of time. John is _not _going to like this!"

"_We tried!_" cried Jan-Torag indignantly, her tentacles waving agitatedly on her back. "We _all _tried, but only Cookie could get him to calm down! John should have _warned_ us how Ianto might react, but he didn't, did he? He just got you to drug him, then he buggered off!"

"Doesn't alter the fact that John will be _pissed_ at us when he says what condition Ianto is in!" hissed Redden in an angry tone.

V'dahna snorted, "Well Cookie has just taken Ianto down for one of his _special _massages … and he's gonna clean him up, so what's the problem?"

Redden's hands tightened into fists at his friend's callous attitude. "John will have a _fit _when he sees how much weight Ianto has lost! He'll blame _us _and he'll be right to do so. We spent so much time trying to _avoid _Ianto and not enough time _caring_ for him!"

"Hey!" protested Jan-Torag, "It was Cookie's job to feed him … make sure he ate. Our job was to see he didn't _destroy _anything … hurt anyone … or hurt himself! We did our part!"

Redden's eyes rolled in frustration. "John expected our care of Ianto to include _companionship_ … which no-one except Cookie, provided for him! We should have made the effort to get to _know _him … talk to him. The bond between him and John is causing a lot of pain for Ianto. We all _know _that's the reason for his erratic behaviour and I'll tell you this much … I've seen _worse _reactions with a broken bond than Ianto has exhibited."

What started out as rational conversation among the team, quickly degenerated into a noisy arguments as tempers flared, accusations were thrown and veiled threats implied … none of them realising until _after _the 'free-for-all'bar style fight that ensued, the only reason they were all upset with each other was because they all felt _guilty._ And a little afraid of John's reaction when he returned.

Just at that moment, when a brawl was about to erupt amongst the hotheads, a bright flash of light filled the room, causing them to blink and stumble as they all realised what that meant … John was back!

As they blinked to clear their eyes of the black spots and bright, tiny stars floating before their vision, two figures appeared, dark against the backdrop of light.

John's voice broke out cheerfully as he stepped out of the light, pulling the young man at his side by the arm. "Hey everyone!" Then he frowned, taking in the aggressive stances of his team. _What the hell is going on? And where's Ianto?_

A steely note crept into his voice as he glared at each person in front of him, his eyes sending them an all too familiar warning that their explanation had better be good. "So … what's happening here? If it's a free-for-all, you could have _waited _until I returned! You know I don't like missing out on any action. And … _where _is my Ianto?"

Redden stepped towards their leader, squaring his shoulders. "Just the usual disagreements between us, John. You know what we're like when we're bored. And _your _Ianto is being cared for by Cookie. I don't need to tell you what he's been like while you've been away. And … who is this?"

John relaxed his defence stance and grimaced. _Yeah … I know what it's been like for Ianto. I haven't fared any better than him from this separation. It's taken me ALL my willpower not to jump on this Ianto!_

John smirked at them all and answered, "This is Ianto Jones, an _alternate _Ianto Jones from an alternate Universe. And I can tell you this much … it was one _helluva _wild ride there and back! By the way, Redden, you did a _fantastic _job of tweaking my VM for me! Exceeded _all _expectations!"

Redden grinned with pleasure at the unexpected compliment from his leader. _Yeah … I did do a damn good job! Maybe I should set up a sideline in electronics … at least it'd give me a steady income._

A-Ianto cleared his throat. All eyes turned from John, back to the tall, handsome and well-built young man at his side. He looked like John's Ianto but … he was so much _more._ Confidence shone from his stunning blue eyes, almost cockiness. And he certainly looked like he could handle himself in a fight. Just the kind of young _hunk _who would under any other circumstances, have caught John's attention.

John smiled as he looked up at the young man. "Okay team, this is Ianto Jones. This is my team _"

The door suddenly burst open and a very dishevelled, near naked Ianto Jones stood framed in the doorway, his mouth open and stormy blue eyes filling with tears as he stared longingly at John, frozen for a moment in time while he assured himself that the man he loved was _really _there in front of him. Hovering just behind him, Cookie looked over Ianto's head at John, relief and anger warring within his deep, brown eyes.

"_John!"_ gasped Ianto hesitating momentarily, then ran into the room throwing himself at his Captain … his _other _Captain, sobs issuing from his throat and tears soaking John's shoulder and neck. John's arms embraced the taller young man in his arms, hands rubbing soothing circles down his back as he murmured comforting words to him.

Then John turned his head, his hand gently coming up to turn Ianto to him, and placed a soft kiss on the Welshman's cracked lips, gentle and reassuring him. Ianto pulled back slightly and despite the pain, his eyes flickered open and he gazed with naked love at John, before crashing his lips against John's and pouring all his heart into it. John groaned at the onslaught of love invading him, penetrating every part of his being as their bond flared into life.

The two men stayed locked in their tight embrace and passionate kiss for several moments … to the point where everyone else in the room began to feel uncomfortable and averted their eyes. Except V'dahna who scowled at the pair … and A-Ianto, who just watched in amusement.

Finally V'dahna couldn't stand it any longer and yelled out, "Oi! That's _enough _you two! Break it up!" And she moved forward to prise their bodies apart. Until John's head snapped up to glare at her. She backed off. Ianto groaned at the interruption, his eyes scanning over his lover and fingers gently running up and down the smaller man's body … checking for any injuries.

John disentangled himself from Ianto, an apologetic look in his eyes as he turned back to the team. "Okay, so _this _is the other alternate Ianto", he indicated turning to face the other man at his side, "and he's _agreed _to come with me back to Earth. Hopefully the Prince won't be able to _resist _him and the problem will be solved."

The team nodded in acknowledgement and as John had stilled failed to do so, introduced themselves to the Ianto who was _not _in John's arms. V'dahna spoke up, spite in her voice, "How could the Prince resist him? Look at him! He's gorgeous … built like a god … so much _better _than the other Ianto! Can I play with him before you both leave?"

A warning growl issued from John's throat as he turned a withering gaze upon V'dahna. Ianto looked at her, blue eyes reflecting the hurt inside and cheeks burning with humiliation at her needless barb. V'dahna cast her head down, regretting her cruel words. Her team also glared at her … especially Cookie who just wanted to walk over and shake the stupid woman … _very _hard! She mumbled an apology.

John looked over at the other Ianto, who had a speculative gleam in his eye as he ran his gaze slowly up and down V'dahna … then repeated this action with Redden. V'dahna was oblivious to his scrutiny as her head was still cast down. Redden noticed the young man's cool appraisal and didn't like it at all. His gaze shone with disdain as he stared into his admirer's eyes … making it patently clear that the young man's interest was _not _wanted! He received a nonchalant shrug in return.

Unperturbed by Redden's rejection, the young man remembered the _gorgeous _Prince whose eye and heart he hoped to win, a smirk on his face as he mused. _Yes … I will definitely be upping my game in order to win that man! If he fell for my rival, well, it won't be long before I have him eating out of my hand! Oh yes … I fully intend to win … and keep that handsome Prince!_

Ianto turned and looked at his _alternate._ He groaned inwardly as he realised V-dahna was right … the young man may have identical features to him … sort of … but he was _so _much more. Muscles outlined sharply beneath his tunic when he moved; hair was longer and casually styled giving him the look of a model; his stance was confident … almost arrogant. Overall – he really was _more!_

John's touch on Ianto deepened, sending reassurance to him that his eyes could only see _one _Ianto … the one here in his arms. Ianto melted back into John's arms, warmth flowing through him as their bond strengthened.

V'dahna rolled her eyes, then looked up and asked the new man, "What should we call you? And where are you from?"

The young man answered casually "In view of the fact that there's two of us here and you're all used to calling _him _Ianto, I suggest you call me Jones. That's what the other miners used to call me. We all referred to each other by our last names. Forgotten the name of the moon I was on now. We all did because it was the usual kind of nondescript satellite that most moons are. It was one of three orbiting Canesta, an agricultural world supplies food for all the planets in the Ragorian galaxy. Originally I came from Mekkan on the outer edge of that galaxy. Not much different from the moon I was on … stark and barren. A highly mechanised society because nothing grew well under the harsh sun of Crizellan. Well … it is in _my _Universe."

V'dahna and the rest of the team nodded, then Cookie gestured to Jones, inviting him to sit down with the team at the table as he said, "I'll prepare you some refreshments. You probably need it after your space-hopping so just relax. Rest awhile. I'll sort out suitable quarters for you soon."

Jones nodded enthusiastically as he followed them all over to the table, then asked, "Do you have something I could drink? Preferrably alcoholic?"

Cookie grinned at him and replied, "I'll give you something to tide you over til we have our main meal, with spring water to wash it down. This planet is very hot and dry … sucks the moisture out of you, even though we've got good air conditioning here. You need to hydrate first while you adjust to it. I'm guessing the moon you were on was pretty cold. We'll all have good potent drinks later on with dinner."

Jones scowled at having to wait, but accepted Cookie's words. Then he grinned at the large cook and took a seat next to Redden, determined that even if the man wasn't _interested_ in sleeping with him, he would make the man at least _like _him … if only a little. And there was still the chance that the sexy female alien who wanted to play with him … might just get her wish before he and John left.

"Hey …" Ianto said as he pulled back from John's embrace a little. "Are you okay?" John returned Ianto's anxious gaze of concern and affection with a confident smirk.

"Of course I am! You had some doubts?" he asked the young Welshman, his voice cocky and arrogant and he cocked an eyebrow at him.

Ianto shook his head slowly, "I _ I was just worried about you … and I missed you." Then he leaned into the Captain's embrace, strengthening his own hold on him as he allowed John's pheromones to permeate his whole being.

"Okay … soooo … care to explain to me why you're nearly naked, Ianto? Not that I object! It's just not like you to wander around in such a state of undress when there's people around." John then cast a lingering gaze down Ianto's body … then he stiffened. His eyes widened as he realised what he was looking at. The pallor of Ianto's skin pale with whiter patches where it stretched over protruding ribs.

"What the hell, Ianto? How the hell did you lose so much weight in so short a time? What? Were you fasting or something?" John demanded, more angry at the state he was in rather than at the young man himself.

Ianto jumped in fright, then wilted beneath John's horrified gaze, slumping in humiliation. "I wasn't coping well without you, John. Couldn't eat … couldn't sleep. Ran out of places to clean. I _ I'm sorry, John. Should have looked after myself better."

John grabbed Ianto fiercely into his arms, pulling the young man close to him, breathing in his scent. "Hey, shush, baby. Didn't mean to upset you. I'm just worried about you. You look like shit Ianto!"

A wry grin crossed Ianto's face as he said, "Thanks for the affirmation, John. With sweet talk like that, I can't understand how you didn't bring a harem back with you!"

John returned Ianto's grin, but the worried look in his eyes remained. He hadn't expected the Welshman to melt down as badly as he did. Then his eyes hardened as he turned towards his team. He yelled out to them, anger in his tone, "So! This is how you _looked after_ Ianto while I was gone?" Silence greeted him as his team turned to him, all conversation at a halt.

"John!" Ianto exclaimed, not wanting the Captain to bawl out his team, "It's my fault I'm in this state, not theirs. They tried to _"

"They didn't try _hard _enough!" John retorted, his steely gaze remaining fixed on them as he waited for their response. When no-one ventured an answer, John gestured for Ianto to wait where he was, then he stalked over to the table and stood glaring down at them, hands firmly braced on his hips.

Cookie spoke up, hesitantly, "We're sorry, John. You're right, we should have done _more._"

Redden spoke up, looking John in the eye and said, "No, Cookie. _You _were there for Ianto the whole time. It's the _rest _of us who didn't do enough … just left him to you. You're right, John, we should have done more."

Grateful at Redden's honesty, but still bristling with anger, John addressed them all. "There will be consequences, I promise you that! Except for you, Cookie. How come I'm not surprised that you would be the one to help him?"

Ianto shuffled over to stand by John, gently reaching out to turn his face towards him, sadness coating his words, "John. Please. Don't do anything to them. _Please!_"

John turned to Ianto, reaching out to pull him to his side. "I _trusted _them to look after you, babe. What kind of leader would I be if I just let this slide?"

After searching John's eyes carefully. Ianto replied with assurance, "The kind of leader I would look up to. Respect. Because I see … yes, there it is … I see a man who commands his team with integrity and knows when it's right to instil discipline … and when it's right to let things go."

John sighed deeply, feeling his lover's anxiety in his plea. _How can I impose my unique kind of 'discipline' now after what Ianto has just said to me in front of my team? Damn! Hmmmm. First I need to deal with Ianto, check that Jones is okay for the night, then come back and see my team … alone._

John turned to the others and said in a tight voice, "I'm going to spend some time with Ianto. See to Jones' needs. Then I'll be back!" He nodded at Jones, then slipping his arm around Ianto's waist, proceeded to lead him out of the room.

An audible groan escaped from V'dahna's mouth. The rest of the team grimaced in acknowledgement of it. They all knew John wasn't going to let this go … there would be consequences. Redden shuffled in his seat.

Cookie broke the tense atmosphere by rising out of his chair. "I'll fix you something light to eat" he told Jones with a small smile then walked over to the kitchen. Jones nodded, feeling awkward now. Sensing this, Redden put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cards.

"Who's up for a game? Do you gamble, Jones?" he asked with a grin, hoping to dispel some of his earlier ill-will towards the young man. Jones grinned back at him and nodded, pulling a money pouch out of his pocket.

Murmurs of approval and asset went around the table, as money pouches and wallets started to appear on the table while Redden nonchalantly dealt out cards to them all, explaining the game and it's rules to Jones. By the time Cookie came back to the table with Jones' snack, they were into their second round. He grumbled a bit about _'impatient people who couldn't wait for him' _then pulled up a chair and slipped a hand into his jacket to retrieve his wallet, eyes keen with anticipation for the third round.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

John led Ianto gently back to his own room, unsure as to whether lying with Ianto was the right thing to do. He was prepared to restrain himself from making any move other than comfort on the young man, as he sensed it was exactly what he needed.

Ianto's eyes widened when he realised John had led him to his own room, but he was also relieved. He didn't want to be alone … again. He _needed _John and though his conscience tore strips out of him, he allowed himself to be led to John's bed. They both sat down, then John got up and removed his jacket, boots and socks, deftly undoing his belt and slipping out of his trousers.

Ianto noticed that unlike Jack, John folded his clothes carefully before putting them on a nearby chair, then placed his boots neatly underneath it.

Before climbing on the bed next to Ianto, he stared into the young man's expectant eyes and said, "I'm just here to help you, Ianto. I know this separation has been _very _hard on you. It's your first time being bonded and then separated … after such a short time. I'm sorry but we both know I had to do this. I'm just here to _comfort _you, Ianto, be here until you fall asleep. I'm not going to put us in a compromising situation. You need your rest … you really do, Ianto."

Disappointment swam in Ianto's blue eyes as he looked up at John and his voice turned husky as he replied, "What if I _want _to be put in a compromising situation?"

John's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "_Ianto!"_, he exclaimed, unable to keep the shock out of his voice. His heart began to speed up, his libido sending its usual message to his body. John _knew _he shouldn't do anything with Ianto … _knew _he shouldn't betray Jack … but also _knew _that with that one short question Ianto had put to him, he probably wasn't going to listen to his conscience.

He smiled longingly at Ianto, who returned his gaze with passion flaring in his eyes. John then smirked at him and fingers gently grasping the bottom of his t-shirt, he lifted it slowly, teasingly, off then threw it in an untidy heap on top of his other clothes. Then he looped his fingers under the waistband of his boxers moving his hips slowly in an enticing manner when …

The Vortex Manipulator burst into life, lights blazing accompanied by musical beeps. _Shit! Who the fuck is that? Oh, wait a minute … I know who it is … FUCK!_

Ianto's face had that _deer caught in headlights _expression and he stifled a wail that had crawled up his throat, along with the sharp sting of acid as bile followed it up. His body stiffened in anxiety, all trace of desire and need for John trampled into the ground. He _knew_ that only a few minutes longer and he would have been lost in John's passionate embrace; he _knew _deep within his heart that if he had allowed John to make love to him, he would _never _return to Jack; he _knew _he had been on the brink of betrayal to his _own _Captain; he _knew_ who was calling … and just in that moment, Ianto discovered that he _hated _the Immortal for taking away his _only _chance of love with a man who was mortal, like himself; a man who would love him and grow old with him.

John carefully opened his VM, his eyes never leaving Ianto's face as he watched ragged emotions flickering in his eyes; felt the confusion and pain in the young Welshman's heart and; listened carefully to the conflicting thoughts running through Ianto's mind. He couldn't help but feel his heart burst open in unexpected love and happiness … knowing that soon he would be shattered when he broke the bond between himself and the man he realised, who had replaced Jack in his own heart … Ianto Jones.

For long moments John and Ianto just stared into each other's eyes, their shared love an agonising torment in their hearts, but one which the bond forced them to share … because they now_ knew_ how much they loved each other … with or without the bond. Then John savagely punched buttons on his VM and they both watched as an image of Captain Jack Harkness appeared as a smiling hologram to them.

"_Hi John … Ianto! Good news! The Doctor found out about your plan through his Tardis. He explained it all brilliantly to the Shadow Proclamation, who are prepared to give you the chance to return and present your proposition to the Prince. Of course, Prince Varnia is not happy about it and refused to watch the message you sent me, but I'm sure he'll change his mind once he sees the alternate Ianto. So … with the way all clear for you to return without the SP threat, I suggest you bring both Iantos back with you. I know that's something your Vortex Manipulator can do … transport a maximum of three people! By the way, the Doctor tweaked mine so that I could send this message to you through space and time. Brilliant, don't you think? I owe you, John , no really … I do! Thank you! And Ianto … I can't begin to express how much I've missed you; how much I long to see you again … hold you in my arms … love you! So hurry home to me. And John? You need to time this well. In our time, you have four hours remaining to return. Synchronise your Vortex Manipulator from the time you exited the Hub, which gives you a leeway of just over two hours before the deadline is reached. Ianto … nearly losing you has only confirmed what I've known was true, deep in my heart, but I've never admitted it before. You're the One, Ianto Jones, you're the One!"_

Captain Jack Harkness then saluted them both, his eyes shining with gratitude for John … and love for Ianto. Then the image flickered and disappeared.

A heart-wrenching sob issued from Ianto's mouth and he covered his face with his hands and curled up into the foetal position, weeping as his heart shattered. John rushed to him and pulled the young man into a fierce embrace, tears spilling down his own face as he held his broken Welshman. He carefully blocked out sending his thoughts out to Ianto through their bond. Ianto clung desperately to him, his fingers digging painfully into John's arms, but the Captain was too overcome by the agony in his heart and mind to notice.

As Ianto battled the terrible conflict in his heart, John battled the darkness and despair in his mind, bitterly reminded of how his heart had shattered into a thousand pieces once before … when Jack had _left_ him. Now he was in a similar agony that he had sworn would _never _happen to him again … because of his love for Ianto Jones.

Soothing words softly spoken stroked at Ianto's heart and mind as John willed the healing power of his love into the young man. John _cared _Ianto too much to watch him suffer without trying to help him. He felt the young Welshman's healing love returned to him … but it was too late for him … his heart was breaking beyond the point of repair. With a clarity that is often born of emotions stretched agonisingly beyond their limits, John saw the _truth_ and his shattering heart echoed the last words of Captain Jack's holographic message to Ianto … _You're the One, Ianto Jones, you're the One._

John's voice cracked as he spoke. "Hey, babe. C'mon. We have to get you showered and changed back into that wonderful suit of yours. It's time to leave this dry, barren planet and get you _"

"You're going to _break _our bond, aren't you?" Ianto gasped at him, his hands falling from his face as he stared up at John, unfathomable pain, desperation and despair reaching out in his stormy blue eyes. John shuddered under the impact of Ianto's words, reeling back in shock at the avalanche of emotions engulfing him from the young Welshman.

"Yes", John whispered, slamming his barriers up so that Ianto wouldn't be overwhelmed by his emotions, "We have to, babe … you _know_ we have to." Ianto wailed loudly into John's chest, painful sobs tearing from his throat. John just held him tighter, his tears falling into Ianto's soft, brown hair. Even thoughts of how _upset _Jack would be when he saw Ianto's condition; clothes hanging off him because of the weight loss, sunken eyes shadowed darkly in his face, lips cracked and torn due to dehydration; couldn't distract him from his dark desolation.

After a _long_ time, an eternity seemingly condensed to an hour, John laid the exhausted Ianto down on his bed; stroking the tear-streaked face with tender fingers, smiling at the closed eyelids framed with long, delicate lashes, remembering the sweet softness of the now cracked lips. Then he placed the most delicate of kisses on Ianto's brow before rising carefully and putting his clothes back on. Slowly he began walking out the door treading softly on the tiled floor, knowing Ianto needed to rest before they left V-dale Sipora.

John slumped on the wall outside his bedroom, trying to gain control of his ragged breathing and viciously wiping his tear-streaked face with the sleeve of his jacket, he slammed up his empathic barriers. But not before sending one last tender message to Ianto via their bond – _I love you Ianto and I'll never, ever forget what we shared together. And I want you to always remember one thing … you're very special, Ianto Jones and you are MORE … you will always be MORE._

Then he pulled down his _Captain John Hart _mask, assumed the familiar persona and pushing off the wall, sauntered down the hallway to his team. There were plans to be made, preparations for the journey and _Jones _to be prepared before they travelled back to 21st century Earth.

Throwing the door wide open, John stalked into the large common room, noting with malicious pleasure the abrupt halt in conversation as all heads at the table, turned to watch him enter. He came to stand behind V'dahna, resting his hands on the back of her chair as he glared at each one in turn.

"There's been a change of plans" he announced in his _no-nonsense _voice, "We're leaving earlier than anticipated so I'll be bringing Ianto through in about two hours time to begin the _Unbreaking _ceremony. I'll need V'dahna, Cookie and Redden for this … the rest of you will leave us. Jones! If you have already unpacked your bag, then I need you to pack it up again. _Now! _And I'm sorry Jones, but no time for any dalliances before we leave. Are we clear on that, V'dahna?"

V'dahna's pout matched the scowl on Jones' face … both had been looking forward to an _interesting _evening after supper. Uncharacteristically, John ignored their reaction. It was then that Redden realised their Captain was wound up tighter than the _Xorial _comet, whose tail culminated in a seemingly never ending spiral closing in on itself. They would all have to be very carefuldealing with John … especially when he returned from a journey where he would essentially be, _handing over _the person he had bonded with. They were in for a rough ride for a few months.

Cookie spoke up, concern lacing his tone. "Is Ianto alright?" He was dismayed that the bond between John and Ianto would be broken so soon … especially when Ianto hadn't fully recovered yet from his separation with John. Cookie was worried about the state Ianto would be left in after the _unbreaking_ … and he wondered how Ianto's friends and lover would react to seeing him in such a bad state.

"He will be" John answered curtly, "once we break the bond. And return him home. Okay, so I'll need you to prepare a quick dinner for us, Cookie, because we'll eat in about an hour … just whatever you can rustle up."

He then addressed the rest of his team. "Wind up your game. Redden, I need you to come with me and check my VM. I'm taking _both _Iantos back with me at the same time, so I want you to run through the extra checks. V'dahna, I need you to set up a new _flight path _for us. I don't want to risk destroying us or causing a _tear _in the Universe by running into myself, triggering a paradox. Meet in my office in 15 minutes."

With those final words, he turned and left the room, headed for his office, gratified at the sounds of his team packing up their game behind him. He hesitated as he passed his bedroom door, then backtracked to look in upon Ianto. John's heart melted at the sight of Ianto sleeping. Despite the ravages visible in the lines and shadows on his face, the sunken cheeks, the young man still held traces of an innocent beauty that was rare in the Universe.

He shoved down his impulse to rush into the room, grab Ianto into his arms and never let the young man go! Bitterness hollowed out his insides as he realised the cruel irony of his situation. He had found the _perfect _love, _bonded _with him and brought him far in time and space to this planet … and now he was preparing to _send _him back to 21st century Earth … back to Captain Jack Harkness, his _former _lover! He swallowed down the acidic tang of bile shooting up his throat and turned away, walking determinedly back up the corridor to his office.

The door opened and Redden stepped back into the office to allow his Captain entry. "V'dahna is in the Strategy room working on the new co-ordinates for your flight path. She estimates it will be ready in about 45 minutes."

John nodded as he moved behind his desk and sat down. "I need a booster on my VM added once you've run through your checks. Any problem with that?"

"No, Captain", Redden said shaking his head. "I was going to suggest it myself so I picked up a boost pack from the Supplies room. You won't have any problems on your flight from the VM. And we both know V'dahna's new flight plan will not have any flaws." John's second-in-command then took a seat on the opposite side of the Captain's desk, a look of quiet confidence on his face.

"Good, good!" replied John, leaning back in his chair in a nonchalant manner that didn't fool Redden. He _knew _his Captain was hurting … hurting a lot! But he'd never humiliate the man by mentioning it. Cookie had told him a long time ago, when the Captain had first come to this planet, all about John's home planet … and the _bonding _process.

They had soon found out the _other _side of John … as a former Time Agent, when he formed them together as a team. John had always seemed brittle at best, hard at worst and he and Cookie suspected that it had to do with a traumatic break-up that had deeply scarred him. They never found out anything about it because John was more fond of recounting his crazy schemes and dangerous adventures with the Time Agency, rather than his personal life. He kept that part of himself closed.

Redden knew that all he and the other team members could do, was wait and see how their Captain was when he returned. It was a pity that things hadn't worked out between John and Ianto … _couldn't _work out between the two of them. He and Cookie had noticed that Ianto had managed in a short space of time, to soften the hard edges of their Captain. But John was a man of his word, a man of honour beneath that sarcastic, dangerous veneer. And Redden and the team would be ready for him.

John, Redden and V'dahna finished their preparations and they headed back to the common room to see how the rest of the team was doing. Everything was ready for John's departure. Cookie had even managed to throw together a delicious stew with steamed vegetables on the side, crusty bread and crumbly pink cheese with crackers.

John ordered his team out of the room except for Cookie and Redden. Then he went to his room to wake Ianto. His steps felt leaden as he moved down the corridor. John paused at the doorway, checking his empathic barriers were still strong, then pushing down the dreadful feeling of loss that was churning his insides … he entered the room.

Ianto had barely moved in the time since he had last seen him … except for the soft snores that escaped his lips. A small smile to the young man filled John with one last burst of happiness … before the man to come. On impulse, which he _knew _he would regret, John leant down carefully to Ianto's face and placed a delicate kiss on those cracked lips. Their ragged condition meant nothing to John … they belonged to the man he had fallen in love with … and bonded with. He poured _everything _into that one kiss because it was his last chance to do so … here, alone with Ianto.

The young Welshman didn't wake, but a wondrous smile softened his features and John recognised the beautiful young man he was beneath the ravages of his pain at their separation. He realised that Ianto, even in his dream state, knew who it was who had kissed him. He captured that last memory of Ianto in his heart, knowing that the young Welshman had _received _and returned the love he had poured into that kiss.

A new strength surged within John as he carefully shook the young man's shoulders and called his name. "Ianto! Ianto! It's time to wake up. C'mon babe, open those gorgeous eyes for me." Ianto startled awake, his eyelids heavy with sleep … not enough rest. His drowsy blue eyes focused as John came sharply into view.

"John!" he gasped, a moment of recognition and … _happiness _… danced across his face as he jerked up from the bed. Then it faded and a curtain of pain and desolation replaced it, as he remembered where he was and what was about to happen. Ianto's eyes filled with tears and he grabbed John into his arms, a sob escaping his lips.

John hardened his heart as he allowed Ianto to cling desperately to him and weep once more before it all ended … _their _bond… _their_ life… _their _love story. No tears pooled in John's eyes to trickle down his cheeks. He was there for Ianto and only _him_ … strong for _him _… ready to do the unthinkable for _him _… because he loved _him_.

Ianto was distraught, but he was no fool. He _knew _what John was doing and why he was doing it … and he _loved _him for it. Captain John Hart being strong and there for him … like a Hero. But Ianto's heart cried out in anguish from being blocked from the loving connection they shared. Just once more … just _once_ more, Ianto wanted to feel John's love singing through his veins.

Control returned to Ianto's body as he forced him to calmness, his own steely determination to stand strong giving him the added strength he needed. Silencing his sobs except for a few, watery hiccups, Ianto released his grip on John and pushed himself back on the bed, not daring to look up into John's eyes … he _couldn't._

John spoke quietly. "Ianto, it's time." He gently took Ianto's hand to stand up, then stood by the door while the young Welshman quickly threw his casual clothes back on. Ianto still wouldn't look at the Captain, but he slipped his hand into John's and together they walked silently out of the room and down the corridor.

When John and Ianto entered the common room, Redden and Cookie were already sat at the table waiting for them, as silent as solemn as they were. John led Ianto over and they took their seats, Ianto with his head still down and John's gaze at his friends, steely and cool.

"Alright Ianto, here's what's going to happen", John began, his voice steady, "We're going to link hands because we all share empathic abilities. Redden and Cookie will act step in as _links_, one for each of us. Think of it as you and I being a bridge, Redden and Cookie are the supports beneath us. They'll briefly join with us in our _bond_, Redden with me and Cookie with you. Then they'll pull downtheir support of our _bridge _and draw us with them, away from each other. The hard part, Ianto, is that we'll have to not only _allow _them to draw us away, but we'll have to _forcibly _push against the link. We'll all know when the _severing _is complete. Do you understand?"

Ianto nodded and pulled his hands up from his lap and placed them on the table. The four men linked hands and John spoke again. "The first thing we have to do, Ianto, is open ourselves fully to our bond … then Redden and Cookie can join us."

Ianto looked up briefly at John; pain, despair and desolation shone out of the watery blue depths of the young man's eyes as he sent his last plea to John, _not _to break their bond. The Captain gazed sadly at Ianto, one last time as his _bond mate_, allowing Ianto to see all the pain and regret in his own eyes, and shook his head.

They all linked hands firmly and with determination, and began the process …

Ten minutes later, the procedure was complete and the bond had been successfully broken between Ianto and John. The four men dropped their hands to the table, _all _of them physically exhausted and emotionally drained after the ordeal … but they hid it all beneath their determination to weather the final lashings of the storm's dying throes. Each waited until the calm of finality enabled them to 'return' back to reality … four men sat at a table. Then they all stood up, John gesturing to Redden to follow him out of the room. No-one said a word.

Cookie looked over at the new friend he was about to lose. A deep sadness filled his heart as the pain of being involved in such an intimate and terrible _severing, _lingered. He walked over to stand at Ianto's side and reached his hand out to him. Ianto grasped it tightly, without looking at Cookie and together they walked out of the room.

Ianto went into his own room to shower before dinner, while Cookie stayed a little while, checking that a fresh towel was laid on the bed. Then he carefully laid out Ianto's clean underwear, freshly ironed shirt, his tie and the immaculate suit that Ianto had arrived in, freshly laundered and pressed. He then left the room and headed back to the kitchen to prepare the meal.

Tears poured silently, mixing with the hot water as Ianto stood in the shower, his forehead pressed against the tiled wall. The agony he had endured while bonded, then separated from John, was now gone. But a lingering ache in his heart and the knowledge of what he had just lost … pressed down on him. His professional façade was strong enough to cover this and when he returned to the common room for his last meal with John and his friends, Ianto knew he would be able to cope. Only his heart reminded him that he _wished _that terrible ceremony he participated in less than ten minutes ago, had never taken place.

By the time Cookie had laid the steaming plates of food down on the table, everyone except John and Ianto were at the table. They waited for the last two to arrive, Jones being the only person in that complex whose heart was full of hope, expectation and excitement. The rest hid how they felt about what had happened and what would soon happen, beneath an exterior of bluster and convivial conversation. Even V'dahna did not sparkle quite as brightly, as normal.

John led Ianto into the room by his hand and walked him over to the table, inviting him silently to sit beside him. The two men interacted normally with each other like two friends and with the rest of the team throughout the meal. As they relaxed afterwards with the alcoholic beverage known as _V-dox_ on the sofas at the other end of the room, John and Redden ran a final check over the flight plan with V'dahna while Ianto helped Cookie with the dishes.

Cookie and Ianto moved to join the others on the sofas, Ianto filling the vacant spot by John while Cookie sat down by Redden. John then addressed his team for the final time. "Okay everyone, it's time for us to leave. I'm not sure how long I'll be there but at least I know I'll return safely because I've been assured that the Shadow Proclamation are _not _going to take any action against me. I'm completely confident that my mission will be _successful_ and that Jones will win the heart and hand of his fair Prince!"

Smiles and chuckles followed John's statement and he gave them all a cocky grin. A little less lightly, John continued. "Of course, this is where we must say good-bye to both Jones and Ianto. I know you got to know a little about Ianto in his time with us, as he got to know you _all_!"

John's team all stiffened at the implied accusation, the mood changing. "Ianto has spoken up for you all … explained his lack of co-operation with all you tried to do for him. Therefore in the circumstances, and especially for _his _sake, there will be _no _consequences concerning your careof Ianto while I was away. And here I have to especially thank you, Cookie, for being there for him at _all _times."

Relief was obvious when John had finished speaking. Only Redden continued to blame himself for not doing enough for Ianto … and now it was too late. They all stood up when John shot to his feet, pulling Ianto up gently by his hand.

Ianto and Jones said their good-byes to John's team; Ianto lingering a bit longer with Cookie and hugging _only _him. "Thank you", Ianto whispered in Cookie's ear.

"You're welcome", Cookie whispered back and gave Ianto an extra squeeze of affection, "and you take better _care _of yourself, you hear me?" Ianto pulled out of Cookie's hug and grinned at the man, nodding his head. Cookie watched as he and Jones went to stand by John as he pulled them both in close to his side.

John's team smiled and waved their farewells as their Captain punched in the code for their return journey to Earth. White light appeared and expanded, engulfing the three men. When it faded, the three men had gone, beginning their rocky trip back to the 21st century. Redden and Cookie looked over at each other, a silent message passing between them as they moved to join the rest of the team back at the table for an evening of cards and drinking.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jack and his team, the Doctor and Prince Varnia were all gathered in the Boardroom drinking tea and coffee, the Torchwood team attempting light-hearted conversation to ease the growing tension as the deadline inexorably neared the end.

The Doctor had just finished one of his tantalising stories of how he had helped save a distant planet of aliens, (who resembled arachnids on Earth _without _poisonous fangs) when a white brightness shone through the window. Conversation ceased abruptly as everyone turned to stare out the windows overlooking the main Hub.

Dazzling, white light pulsed in the Hub, expanding up and causing everyone in the Boardroom to blink and shade their eyes. As the light receded, three figures appeared as dark shapes before solidifying … three men stood shaking slightly, the smallest of them supporting his taller companions.

A mad dash out of the Boardroom ensued led by the Doctor, followed closely by Jack and his team, with Prince Varnia bringing up the rear. They all reached the Hub floor just as the three figures stepped out from the diminishing light.

Jack rushed forward when he spotted Ianto and pulled him unceremoniously out of John's embrace, hugging him tightly to himself as he cried out, "_Ianto!_ _Ianto!"_

John glared fiercely at Jack, but said nothing. He turned with a smirk on his face to the others and said, "Well I hope you guys have a _fantastic _celebration dinner planned for me because we've just had one _helluva _ride through time and space!"

The Doctor rushed forward, grasping John's hand and shook it vigorously. "You must be Captain John Hart, Jack's friend! Welcome back and let's deal with this fine young man you've brought with you! By the way, I'm the Doctor!"

John grinned at the Time Lord and letting go of his hand, turned to the young man standing beside him transfixed, with his eyes locked onto Prince Varnia and announced, "This is Ianto Jones, from an alternate Universe, who was kind enough to agree to come and meet your _gorgeous _Prince and hopefully, win his heart. For the time being, we've called him Jones."

The Prince stood still in shock and bewilderment, gazing first at Ianto in Jack's arms, then turning to the _other _Ianto lookalike, Jones, who stood staring at him with a sexy smirk on his face. His former _bond _with Ianto still had a residue floating around inside him and he felt it pull towards the young man in Jack's arms. But that didn't stop him noticing just how _beautiful _this new Ianto was … and how attracted to him he was.

John turned to gaze at Prince Varnia and felt his breath catch. _You are just gorgeous! Beyond gorgeous! Beyond any words the Universe could offer to describe someone like you! WOW!_ John pushed down the unwanted thought that followed his spontaneous flow … _but you're not Ianto … you're not the one I love._

Jack was trembling as he held Ianto … then the young man slumped in his arms. Jack yelled out to Owen in alarm as he struggled to support Ianto's sudden dead weight. "_Owen! _Get over here! Ianto's collapsed!"

Gwen knew they couldn't all gather down in the autopsy bay so she gestured to Toshiko to help her deal with the two men standing awkwardly in front of each other, the Doctor just standing there grinning as if he had been instrumental in this meeting. She turned to Jones and invited him to join her and the Prince up in the Boardroom. Toshiko took the hint and gestured to the Doctor to follow her, explaining that perhaps they would be of more assistance leaving Gwen to deal with the Prince and Jones, while they could let the Shadow Proclamation know that John, Ianto and Jones had returned. The Doctor grumbled slightly, reluctantly following Toshiko to her work station. Then he shook his head vigorously, grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the Tardis.

Both John and Owen moved quickly to help Jack, while the Immortal tried to get Ianto up into his arms. John grabbed Ianto's feet while Jack wound his arms around his shoulders. Owen looked at Ianto, feeling for his pulse which was weak. Then stepped back in shock. "Get him to the autopsy bay!" the young medic ordered, racing ahead of them to set up his monitoring equipment.

He muttered to himself as he went down the stairs. "What the _fuck _has happened to teaboy?" Carefully John and Jack carried Ianto down, then gently laid him on the table. Seeing Ianto close up laid out on the table, Jack gasped in shock … then turned to glare at John.

Jack snarled at his former partner. "What the _hell _happened to Ianto, John? I trusted you to look after him! He looks _terrible!"_

John growled in reply. "He didn't _cope _when I left him to go in search of the _other _Ianto. My team tried to help him. He refused to eat; hardly slept; alternated between screaming fits and depression. I'm sorry, Jack, I never realised the _bond, _or more importantly, our _separation, _would affect him so badly. I was only gone six days and I hardly recognised him when I got back!"

"_Sorry? _You're _sorry?" _sneered Jack, "Your friends should have looked after him better than this! Got him medical help!"

"What part of _'My team tried to help him' _did you not understand!" John growled in response, guilt and regret pooling in his stomach. "And he wasn't _this _bad when we left. The journey home knocked the crap out of him. We had to make unscheduled stops so Ianto could recover enough to continue hopping through space and time! All the while, I'm trying to make sure we get back _before _that damn deadline ran out!"

"Space hopping wouldn't have caused weight loss!" snapped Jack, his worry and concern for Ianto's poor condition making him angry at the man who had in fact, saved _all _their butts with his unorthodox solution.

John felt his anger rise up as he hissed out, "You idiot, Jack! You should realise by now what _caused _his weight loss … _why _he couldn't eat! The _separation _Jack of a bonded pair! I was strong enough to cope but Ianto wasn't. He hadn't had the time to get used to all the nuances of our bond and how to deal with a sudden separation! And then when my friends and I broke the bond? You should _know _how deeply that would have affected him … you should _know _how deeply sensitive he is … and you should _know _how stronghis empathic abilities are!"

Jack snarled back at him. "Yeah, well … just _how _strong was your bond, John? Did you _sleep _with Ianto? Lie _naked _with him? Did you _fuck _him, John?"

Enraged, John lunged towards Jack and spat at him, "_No! _I didn't lie naked with him! I didn't _fuck _him … but I damn well wish I had! Maybe then I wouldn't have returned him to _you! _Because Jack, I did that for _his _sake … not yours! I left him intact so he wouldn't have to live with the guilt! So he could come _back _to you, because despite our bond, it's _you _he's in love with! And I wish to hell he wasn't! I wish I could just _take _him away _"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Better still; get the _fuck_ out of here … both of you_!" _ yelled Owen frustrated at the two Captains fighting in his bay when he had a patient to deal with.

Jack and John looked over in shock at Owen and burst out simultaneously, "I'm not leaving him!" Now it was Owen's turn to look at the two men in shock and wonder … while they in turn, just glared at each other.

"Don't make me pull _rank_ on you, Harkness! Because I _will _if you two idiots don't shut up! Medical protocols? You know the rules, Jack!" replied Owen, a smirk on his face.

Jack sobered at his medic's remarks. Owen was right. They were both acting like idiots … and Jack decided it was time for him and John to go up to his office and have a private talk. He nodded at Owen, and then gestured to John to follow him out of the autopsy bay.

John balked at leaving Ianto, but then he saw the pleading look in Jack's eyes and nodded curtly. Solemnly leading John up the stairs, neither of them missed the rather loud sigh of relief from Owen … which of course, was for their benefit.

Owen settled down to performing a thorough, physical exam of Ianto while the young man was still unconscious. Though he was concerned as to why Ianto hadn't woken up yet, he did note that his vitals had improved markedly. He smirked to himself as he pondered whether unconsciously, Ianto had reacted to all the tension around him and now the two annoying Captains were gone, he seemed to stabilise a lot quicker.

The young medic was still worried about why Ianto was taking so long to revive. _Why is he so bad? He isn't injured … he's lost weight … but that shouldn't cause this level of breakdown. What the hell has the bond with John done to him? And the breaking of that bond? And what will be the long-term affects of it all? It's like the stupid fucker has gone into a virtual collapse … bordering on catatonic state. And how am I supposed to treat him, when I've no real idea what caused this and whether he'll be affected for some time? Shit! Why do all these _stupid _situations happen, revolving around teaboy? It's like he's marked out by Fate to be the fall guy in life …_

The rise and fall of conversation in the main Hub could be heard as Jack and John bickered about Ianto, then it receded into the background as the two men headed up to Jack's office. Owen couldn't hear the voices of his other team mates … or the Doctor and Prince Varnia. He assumed that Gwen had taken charge and led them all up to the Boardroom. He hoped someone had the intelligence to contact the Shadow Proclamation. Which raised the inevitable question … would John's solution with Jones actually _work _and Prince Varnia accept the new Ianto? Owen shuddered at the horrifying thought of what might happen if it _didn't _work.

A sudden gasp escaped Ianto's lips as his eyes slowly fluttered open. Owen was instantly at his side, bending over him, his medical persona firmly in place as he checked the young man's stormy blue eyes as they came into view. A light flashed into Ianto's eyes and his face screwed up at the unwelcome intrusion as he blinked furiously. Then his whole body tensed as his mind tried to ascertain where he was and who was standing over him.

"Ianto! It's me, mate. Take it easy. You're in my bay, back at the Hub. Need you to calm down … breath slowly … that's it." Owen's voice was calm … soothing … unusually soft for the medic.

Ianto focused his eyes on the familiar face floating above him, a little puzzled at the soft gaze from the medic's brown eyes. "Owen?" he whispered in a croaky voice. "Where's John? Why isn't he here? Doesn't he realise I _need _him?"

Owen was taken aback at Ianto's latter questions. _Did Ianto just ask for _John? _And not for Jack? Perhaps he's just disorientated and got their names mixed up. Those idiots are so alike, I wouldn't be surprised if he got a bit muddled … especially in the state he is in. Or … maybe that bond isn't as broken as John said it was. Shit! What if Ianto doesn't want Jack any more? What if he wants John instead? Fuck! What's Jack going to think? What's Jack going to do?_

Owen shook his head furiously, earning a puzzled look from Ianto. He couldn't drive himself crazy thinking like this. It was Jack's problem, not his. All he needed to do was his job! "Sorry mate", he muttered apologetically to Ianto, earning him a raised eyebrow from his now, fully conscious patient. He turned to fiddle with some dials on his monitoring equipment, and then checked the flow of the drip that was rehydrating the young Welshman.

"Owen? What's wrong? Why am I here?" asked Ianto, his voice husky. He watched the medic carefully, noting the wires linking him to the monitors and wondered how he got back to the Hub. The last memory he had was gasping for breath as John and Jones struggled to maintain their grip on him … on some _strange _planet that appeared to have blue grass waving gently in a hot breeze at their feet.

Owen looked Ianto in the eye and stated calmly, "John brought you back with that lookalike … Jones? You collapsed in Jack's arms. And to be frank, teaboy? You look like _shit! _But you're going to be fine. Your vitals are stabilising and we're going to get you properly rested and _fed. _How come the weight loss? Couldn't stomach the local cuisine?"

Ianto's eyes fluttered closed momentarily, his body tensing on the autopsy table, hands clenching into tight fists at his side. A flood of emotions and wild thoughts rose up in him as memories of his time away raged like a storm through his mind. _John! Oh god … John!_

He opened his eyes, a flat stare meeting Owen's concerned look. "I'm fine. Yeah … food was … hard to stomach. And it was rough … with John. Where is he?"

Owen frowned. "Perhaps you can explain to me what you mean by _rough_? Your body will recover soon and I'll get nutrients back into you by drip, if I have to! But you're definitely going to be on a special diet to build up what you've lost, teaboy! Doctor's orders! Oh … and Jack is just _fine _now that you're back! You do remember him, don't you? Your _boyfriend_, your _lover _who has been beside himself with worry since you left! He may not show it, but he's been an absolute _mess _during your absence! Thought you _might _like to know that."

Ianto turned his face away from Owen, feeling a hot flush rise up his neck and face, unable to hide his embarrassment. His thoughts had been solely focused on John. _Why am I thinking only about John? I know our bond has broken. So why am I still feeling like its John I need … want … love? What's gone wrong?_

A gentle thought intruded on his tortured thoughts. _Hey, babe! I'm here, don't worry. I'll be down to see you soon … just up here getting a bollocking from Jack over your condition. Now, stop! No need to worry. You're feeling a sort of residue of our bond, as I am. That's why we can still communicate … and why we both still have strong feelings for each other. It will all go with time … maybe take a bit longer than I thought it would. I'll explain it to you later and do something to fix it._

A smile broke over his face at the touch of John in his mind … and reassurance in his heart. _Maybe I don't want you to fix it? Maybe you don't want that either? Maybe we should tell Jack __

_Stop it, Ianto! Jack's glaring even harder at me now. He suspects I'm linking with you even though I've slammed my barriers up against him … narrowed it so that only you can receive. Gotta go now, babe, before he ends up slamming me against his wall. And not in the fun way!_

Ianto chuckled, then caught Owen's confused look. "So teaboy … what the hell was _that _all about then? And don't give me bullshit! I'm your medical officer and I need to know _exactly _what is going on with you? Because I don't think that glazed look is because you were having an erotic daydream, now is it?" Owen stared pointedly at Ianto's crotch to emphasise his words.

Ianto sighed heavily. "I'll explain later. I _ I need to see John first."

Owen glared at Ianto, watching the familiar face close up to him as Ianto's professional façade covered his features. "Alright _teaboy_!" he sneered at the young Welshman, "Have it your own way. And tell me … are you going to be _needing _Jack anytime soon? Because if you're not, then I guess you had better tell _him_ pretty soon!"

The medic turned away from Ianto, scowling as he busied himself resetting some of the controls on the monitors. _This is just fucked up … really fucked up. And I'm guessing it's just going to get worse. What the _hell _is it about teaboy that he has not _one, _not _two_ … but _three _men gagging after him! And they're all drop dead gorgeous! What do they see in him? And what _hell _will break loose upon our heads because of this whole sorry fiasco?_

"What the fuck was _that _all about John? And don't _lie _to me! You're still linked with Ianto, aren't you? Sending him little _love _messages were you?" Jack yelled, anger evident in his tone and his stiffened body.

"Jack, calm down, for fuck's sake! I explained a _long _time ago … you know … when _we _were together, what it's like with a bond? And how there's still a residue _after _it's been broken? It won't last that long and _no_, I wasn't sending Ianto love messages. I was trying to reassure him that it _wouldn't _last! And I can help him with it!"

"No, John!" Jack stated firmly, steely tone in his voice. "_I _will be the one helping Ianto get over his … his _residue _with you. _You're _going to be leaving, remember?"

John returned the angry glare, wondering for the umpteenth time, exactly _why _he was helping Ianto return to Jack … when he knew that _he _wanted the young Welshman as much as his former lover. "_If _you want Ianto to return to normal … in time … you're going to need _me _to help with that! If I were to leave now, Ianto would just _cling _to the residue, rather than let it go! I need to be _here _to help him through this, Jack! You _do _want him back, all for yourself, don't you? Or would you rather _risk _the residue strengthening in him because he can't let go?"

Jack snorted in frustration. He knew John was _right_ … he had, in fact, explained everything about the bond a long, long time ago … when they were together … and John had wanted to bond with Jack. He remembered his strange reluctance to cement that relationship with John and he still couldn't quite understand why that was. But if the chance to bond with Ianto was available, Jack _knew _he would accept it without a moment's thought. Jack _loved _Ianto to the depths of his being, even though he knew the cost of losing Ianto to death … or to _someone _else … would be higher than he could bear.

It still didn't make him _feel _any better that John was willing to stay and help with the residue. His shoulders slumped in defeat and the depths of his feelings were evident to John as he was unable to hide how _afraid _he was of losing Ianto … to his former lover.

John felt an unexpected wave of sympathy pass through him for the handsome Captain sitting opposite him … and was just as surprised as Jack, when he realised the other man had _felt _it. He averted his gaze from Jack, realising both had been so caught up in their emotions, that their barriers had come sliding down.

Jack sighed softly and said quietly, "I _ I'm sorry, John. I haven't treated you well, considering the risk you took to take Ianto and then return. With a lookalike Ianto from an alternate reality, no less! Your plan was brilliant and you executed it well. I should be _thanking _you, not bawling you out because of a residue of your bond. And you're right, John, I know that. The bond _will _fade with time. And you _will _be returning to your own time … your own life."

John nodded in acknowledgement, hiding his surprise at Jack's about turn. Apologies did not come easily to Jack … or to himself! John also hid the guilt he felt at what he was going to do with the residue between himself and Ianto … and that _tiny _thread he had left intact when their bond had been broken on V-dale Sipora. He intended to work on it as he promised Jack, but _not _in the way the Immortal would want him to do it. Just as long as Ianto was willing …


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note: **__This is the final chapter in my story … and of necessity, it is the longest chapter. There is also a short Epilogue which concludes this tale. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And thank you so much for all your great reviews … it has helped me along when the going got tough and I lost my impetus. So, without further adieu …_

**Chapter 15**

Gwen watched closely at the interaction between Prince Varnia and the _other _Ianto Jones. She was still getting over the fact that seated with her in the Boardroom was a human from an alternate reality and an alien! And the power the alien had … not to _mention _his out-of-this-world beauty! _Well … it should be out-of-this-world because that's what he is! And how HOT is this new Ianto? WOW … burning hot and I can see this fact has not escaped the Prince's notice! If Jack's Ianto had only been _half _as hot as this Ianto is … well … he'd be fighting people off! Probably Tosh? Maybe Owen? Definitely me!_ _I could really go for this Ianto … definitely!_ _Only in Torchwood!_

_This _Ianto, who preferred to be known as _Jones_ because that's what he was used to, had finished telling Prince Varnia all about himself. In his eyes, that wasn't really very much, having been born on an alternate Earth that was far from idyllic. His homeland of Wales was independent of England, as were Scotland and Ireland. However, the consequence of that was their economy remained poor once the mines had one by one closed. Wales had very little to offer on the world market and therefore relied on borrowing from larger and more wealthy countries, thus ensuring they had permanent debt that only grew with time. This in turn, sent many of the locals off-planet to seek their fortunes.

Jones had been one of them, managing to scrape enough for half the space-trip by doing all manner of jobs for family and friends, then by offering to do maintenance work on the space freighter for the balance. He'd been taught by his uncle Daffyd who owned a textile factory, the basics of maintenance and engineering. Barely out of puberty, he had escaped from Earth and travelled for awhile with the freighter he worked on, until the opportunity to earn lots of credits lured him into mining for dilithium crystals. It was hot, hard, dirty work but Jones soon adapted, proving his Welsh roots from a mining family, to the point where he had risen quickly through the ranks and was a Shift Manager by the time John had found him. He then withdrew all his savings, which was fairly considerable having worked at the mines for eight years, to accompany the strange man who promised him an unbelievable future.

The young Welshman was apologetic about his humble background, but Prince Varnia dismissed his embarrassment with a wave of his hand and smiled at him. "You have nothing to be ashamed of concerning your background, Jones", the Prince began kindly. "From what you've told me, I've noted several important things about you. First, your quick mind while still quite young. You recognised that job opportunities in your country would be few and far between; therefore you made plans to do something about it, instead of staying and settling for less or just giving up. You set your first goal … saving for part of your fare on a space freighter and working for the rest of it. You achieved it!"

"Secondly" continued the Prince, "you utilised maintenance and engineering skills learned from your Uncle to earn enough credits to buy your way onto a mining ship … one that guaranteed the harshest of working conditions, but promised the greatest rewards! You showed enterprise, determination and perseverance to pursue your second goal. And you worked for eight years, an achievement in itself in the mining industry, and then proceeded to rise in the ranks."

He finished his observation by saying, "I hope you can now see your life from an outside perspective. You have succeeded in life where others would have failed. Starting from humble beginnings you rose to achieve so much and at such a young age. You have proved yourself to be quite enterprising. Life as a dilithium miner is not only extraordinarily hard, but also quite lonely. Yet you endured because you never lost sight of your goals. That speaks well of the inner man. "

Jones stared in wonder at the Prince. He had never considered his life as particularly successful but now, the Prince's words found a home in him as he acknowledged their truth. The smile that lit up his face was blinding as the last vestiges of his self-doubt melted away.

Prince Varnia could not help but be _captured_ by so beautiful a smile and the pain he had experienced from the loss of the _other _Ianto, melted away. _This _young man, _this _Ianto was the one he wanted to be with … _this_ incredible man who had overcame overwhelming odds to rise in a harsh, lonely existence … then took the incredible risk of losing _everything, _on the chance that he could gain something better … something beyond his wildest dreams. The young Prince rewarded Jones with a blinding smile of his own … and a connection was made.

Suddenly, Gwen felt like an extra arm … unwanted … unheeded … superfluous to needs. She coloured slightly as she realised that she had just gone from a mediator, to an intruder. Clearing her throat audibly Gwen said, "Well then … I'll leave you two to discuss matters on your own. I need to touch base with my Captain anyway. Just let one of us know if you need anything."

The Prince gave an imperceptible nod, Jones didn't even acknowledge her words … he was too caught up in the world of promise that swam in the devastatingly beautiful eyes of the man sitting opposite him.

Gwen allowed a tiny smirk on her face as she felt the temperature rise in the room, as she left the room. _Mission accomplished! _Then she walked down to the main Hub and seeing no-one around, headed for the autopsy bay. Like the rest of her team, she had been shocked … _angry _… to see Ianto returned looking _dreadful._ And when he collapsed, Gwen had wanted to grab her young colleague in her arms and help him … but of course, that was Jack's prerogative.

She paused, looking down and seeing Ianto was conscious. _Thank heavens! _She squealed with delight which caught the attention of her colleagues below, then ran down the steps and over to Ianto. _"Ianto!_ Oh, sweetheart, are you okay?" she asked nervously, oblivious to the tension in the bay.

Ianto offered her a weak smile and said, "Yes, Gwen. I'm fine. Just didn't travel too well. You have _no _idea how bad it is 'space hopping' through time and space … I wouldn't recommend it!"

Gwen beamed at him. "Are you _sure _you're alright, Ianto? I know you … say you're fine when you're not! I'm glad you've come back to us. We were worried sick until John sent us his message. And Jack? Well … I don't need to tell _you _what he's been like since you left. Drove us all bloody mad, he did! So lost he was, sweetheart, just so _lost_. If it hadn't been for the Doctor here to shake him back to reality, well, I _hate _to think how he'd have ended up!"

Ianto averted his gaze from Gwen, his cheeks colouring slightly. Guilt. Gwen mistook it for embarrassment upon hearing how Jack had gone to pieces when he was gone. Owen snorted loudly, but Gwen ignored it. _Bloody Owen! Typical wet blanket. Just because he can't find love like Jack and Ianto … me and Rhys … he has to put a bloody dampener on everything._

She turned and glared at Owen before continuing to Ianto. "But now you're back and everything will be fine. Back to normal … or as _normal _as bloody Torchwood will let us be. And … _great news! _The Prince and Jones are getting on brilliantly … I had to _leave _the Boardroom in the end because it was getting so _hot _in there … if you _know _what I mean!" Gwen added a conspiratory wink, oblivious to the glare Owen was sending Ianto behind her back.

Ianto let his relief show at how things were working out with the Prince and Jones. He was _so _glad he wouldn't have to contend with an amorous Prince any more. He had enough on his plate dealing with John … and Jack. He smiled at Gwen, hoping Owen wouldn't start talking to her about his suspicions concerning John and himself. Owen had no _right _to make judgement calls on what he didn't know or understand. Even Ianto couldn't understand what was happening to him. Jack had _renewed _the connection between them with his passionate, needy kiss. But it had been _too _much … it had overloaded Ianto's already erratic emotions. And he had collapsed beneath the weight of Jack's love burning on his lips … and the overwhelming love John had sent him in that same moment.

_How can I explain what's happening inside? I don't know myself … don't understand any of it! And the only one who can help me through this is being bawled out by my lover! Here I am … connected to two men whom I love. But I can't have both … I'm not even going to be allowed to choose which man I want to be with. They're _both _making the decision for me … about who gets me!. How fucked up is this? _

A loud voice broke him out of his anguished revelry. "Great! You're awake! Brilliant! Never doubted you'd be fine. You're in the hands of a brilliant young doctor!" All three of them looked up into the excited faces of The Doctor and Toshiko, standing above them at the railings. "Well … all sorted with the Shadow Proclamation! They're just waiting for confirmation about the Prince and Jones. So Gwen … do you have more great news for me?"

Gwen beamed up at the Doctor, raising her thumbs up to him. "We're all _go _on the Prince and Jones. I had to _leave _them in the end, it was heating up so much in the Boardroom! I wouldn't be surprised if the _connection _has already been made!"

"_Brilliant! _Just brilliant!" enthused the Doctor, bouncing on his heels, "Well I'll just go and check up on those two. Why don't you go up and tell Jack the great news! He'll be as anxious as anything, worrying about how this is all going to work out. So put him out of his misery, Gwen!"

The next moment, he disappeared from view, leaving Toshiko standing above them with a huge grin on her face. Then she turned and came running down the stairs. "You go, Gwen. Tell Jack the good news. He needs to hear it after all he's been through worrying about Ianto. And you, Owen … take a break. I'm sure Ianto will be fine now and I want to spend some time alone with him. Before Jack comes _thundering _down here and grabs Ianto!"

Gwen smiled and nodded to her colleague, giving Ianto a quick hug before heading up the stairs. Owen stood back, a strange look on his face that puzzled Toshiko. She didn't recognise it. She wondered what was wrong with him.

Toshiko squealed with delight when she reached Ianto, reaching down for a big hug and laying a heartfelt kiss on his cheek. Then she quickly reverted to _'bossy Toshhy' _mode and began her lecture. "Ianto Jones! Owen is in charge of your medical recovery. But I'm your best friend so I'm taking it upon myself to supervise your return to normality … starting with _eating _… and _sleeping_. I'll be discussing with Jack a schedule where you get to spend time with _me _as well as him! And don't scowl at me, Ianto! It's going to happen and I won't tolerate any arguments from you … or Jack! So just spare me the bulging eyes and shut your gaping mouth. _I'm _in charge here, so get used to it!"

Ianto shut his mouth but still gaped at her with bulging eyes. Behind her, Owen reordered his thinking about _shy, quiet Tosh_ and couldn't help but grin at this unexpected side of their resident genius. He liked it.

The only dark thought that intruded was whether Tosh would be spending _more _time with Ianto than Jack … because the stupid Welshman was probably going to be _moping _after John left. He checked Ianto's vitals, then began removing the monitors from Ianto, moving the equipment back where it belonged. He muttered angrily, "I'll be up with Jack. Need to report to him on Ianto's condition."

Ianto cried out in a panicked voice. _"Owen!_ Please … it will be alright … once John leaves … it'll be alright. Everything back to normal, yeah?" His eyes pleaded with the young medic. Owen stopped and stared deep … and long … into anguished blue eyes. He grunted, then nodded continuing his way up to see Jack.

Ianto turned and looked up into the puzzled frown on Toshiko's face, suspicion in her eyes. He lowered his gaze in embarrassment. When next he looked up, Toshiko wore a penetrating stare, her body was stiff and her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

Toshiko began in a steely tone, laced with warning. "So … are you going to explain to me _exactly _what's going on? And don't trying lying to me, Ianto. I know you too well. So start explaining!"

Ianto sighed deeply. Then began … from when he was snatched after John had bonded with him … his time on V-dale Sipora … what happened when the bond was broken … and how he felt so torn between two men now … John and Jack. Tears were flowing down his cheeks by the time he finished. Toshiko's body relaxed, her gaze softened and she leant forward to take her best friend in a gentle hug, whispering into his ear, "Oh Ianto! How do these things happen to you? Don't worry … _please …_ it will all work out. Just you wait and see."

Ianto released Toshiko and smiled at her, his hands reaching to wipe away his tears. "Thanks Tosh. I know it will. And … _thank you _for listening to me … even if you don't understand. It's like a burden has been lifted … sharing everything with you. Because I don't know if I'll ever be able to explain it all to Jack. I don't know if I should do that to him."

"C'mon Ianto, it'll be okay" Toshiko said softly offering her arm, "Do you feel strong enough to get up now?"

Ianto nodded and moving his body up into a seated position, he twisted his head around on his neck, then swung his legs off the autopsy table and took Toshiko's arm. "Yeah … I do. Better up before I get too cramped lying on that damn table, eh Tosh?"

They walked slowly up into the main Hub, just as the door of Jack's office burst open and Jack came running down the stairs, followed closely by John, then the Doctor, with a bemused Owen and a bewildered Gwen bringing up the rear.

The next thing Ianto knew, he was engulfed in Jack's strong arms … overpowered by Jack's pheromones … overwhelmed by Jack's outpouring of love. He glanced up briefly … into the agonised eyes of John. Then Jack claimed his lips with such ferocity, such intensity, that it literally took his breath away. And Ianto tasted in Jack's burning kiss … desire … _need _… fear … hope … ownership!

Ianto was gasping for breath, as was Jack, when the kiss ended. A round of applause rang out through the Hub from the onlookers. Ianto ducked his head, his cheeks flaming red. Jack chuckled and pulled Ianto gently into his embrace, whispering in his ear "I _love _you Ianto Jones and I want to be with you, by your side, for the rest of your life. Do you want _me?_"

Ianto pulled back slightly and met Jack's earnest gaze. "I'll never stop _wanting _you … I'll never stop _needing _you … I'll never stop _loving _you. I'm yours, Jack. For as long as you'll have me." Ianto felt Jack relax in their embrace, saw the relief pouring out of his brilliant, blue eyes … and watched the smile that set his knees shaking, light up the Immortal's face. And in that moment, Ianto knew that despite the love that lingered for John in his heart, he was right where he _should _be … with Jack. Because Jack was _home _to Ianto … and Ianto was home.

Ianto felt John's sadness … disappointment … sense of loss … seep through to him in a painful wave and he shivered. He sent back a comforting presence full of love for John. A _special _love that was only for John … even if it wasn't a love that would have him leave Jack. Ianto smiled as he felt John's gentle response … _subdued _… but acknowledging what Ianto was offering.

Owen _knew _something had transpired between Ianto and John after Jack had overwhelmed the young Welshman in the only way he knew how … with a mind-blowing kiss. Glancing slyly to look at John's crestfallen face, he couldn't help but feel pleased. _Ianto's blowing you off, John. He's back with Jack. Time for you to head off home now. Nothing for you here._ And he whistled softly to himself, feeling the strains and tension from the last 24 hours, leaving his shoulders relaxed and loose.

Toshiko had also noticed that something had happened between Ianto and John. Like Owen, she felt more at ease sensing Ianto and Jack were back together again … as it should be. She smiled at the goofy expression on Jack's face.

Into the main Hub stepped Prince Varnia and Jones, hand-in-hand, with matching faces of new-found happiness … and future joy. Everyone knew just by looking at them, that the connection had successfully been made.

"Right!" exclaimed Jack, bursting with happiness and enthusiasm, "Everything's worked out perfectly! _Mission accomplished! _Doctor! If you'd just like inform the Shadow Proclamation that all is well. Take Prince Varnia and Jones with you to confirm it. My team and I will start making plans for a celebratory dinner for you all before you leave. _Especially _for you, John, without whom none of this incredible success would be possible! We _owe_ it all to you, John. I owe it all to _you!_"

Ianto smiled over at John but understood why the man refused to meet his eyes. Jack's hand curled tightly into his own after their embrace and that … _incredible _… kiss. Ianto sensed that Jack wasn't going to let go of his hand anytime soon, so he resigned himself to his lover's claim over him … even though he was _itching _to get over to his kitchenette and make _decent _coffee that he'd been missing while away. And making coffee would distract him better than Jack's presence … while he was _longing _for John to step over and take his other hand …

"Jack!" called out Gwen excitedly, "Tosh and I will make the arrangements for dinner at the Cardiff Deluxe Hotel. _No _arguments, Jack, we're going to do this in style! Not here in the Hub. We've celebrating the return of Ianto back home _and _the upcoming nuptials between Prince Varnia and Jones. We'll book one of their private dining rooms, hopefully we can get it for tomorrow night! Oh and Jack … better book this up to Torchwood expenses!"

Jack faked a grimace at Gwen, but then grinned madly at Ianto. His eyebrows waggled suggestively at his young lover as he whispered to him, "How about you and I? You know …"

Ianto stifled a groan and set a smile on his face. "Jack! Now's not really the time. How about I make us some coffee now? I've been really _missing _decent coffee I'll bet that you and the others have too! We'll get everyone settled first, then you and I can find some time alone to _reacquaint _ourselves with each other."

It was almost on the tip of his tongue to add "_I need to spend some time with John now to deal with this residue" _but he let it die on his lips as he watched disappointment cloud Jack's beautiful, blue eyes.

"I _ I'm sorry", he stuttered, lowering his head, not sure what to say next.

"No, Ianto! It's _me _who should be sorry!" Jack stated firmly. "You're just being you … thinking of us all while I'm just being me … thinking of what _I _want. Go make us some of your orgasmic coffee … and tea for the Doctor! I'll just check over what those two girls are planning for that dinner … and see if I can't do some damage control!" He grinned at Ianto, released his hand and then walked over to join Gwen and Toshiko.

Ianto moved quickly over to the kitchenette, trying to sort out his emotions that were twisting and turning inside … _longing _for Jack ... _longing _for John. His hands fell gently on his beloved coffee machine and he sighed to himself, closing his eyes for a moment to gather his wits. Then he snapped into full work mode and reach for the coffee beans.

He sensed John at the entrance … tense … unsure … lost. Ianto slowly turned to look at him … and his heart melted. _Oh John, what are we going to do? You know how I'm feeling. I know how you're feeling. I'm betraying you … I'm betraying Jack … and I don't know what to do._

John's pained expression spoke volumes to Ianto. He felt the same. John quirked a grin at Ianto, but it didn't match the message he sent him. _Hey, babe. I know … I know. It's going to be alright, I promise you that! I've come here to ask … to know whether you want me to erase the last thread of our connection. Then you'll be free … free to love Jack completely … unfettered … without me. It's your choice, babe and I'll do whatever you want me to. So, what say you?_

Ianto turned back to his coffee, continuing his preparations and setting out the cups on a tray. He checked the tea … it was steeping nicely … then he began pouring out his wonderful coffee into the waiting cups. _I don't want you to break that thread … I don't want to lose you … I know how selfish that is of me, but John … I can't let go. I love you. You know this. Don't make me give you up. Please …_

Ianto felt a lightness in John … _happiness _… as he responded. _Don't worry, babe, I didn't want to break our connection either. I'm glad. For me, it will be enough. I can't have you fully, but I can have this. Thank you, babe. You won't regret it …_

Ianto turned and smiled at John, happiness filling his heart and mind. John returned it and as their eyes met and held in a long, lingering gaze, Ianto realised something he had never known before. With him and John, this would be _enough _… the scope and depth of the connection between them would compensate the lack of physicality in their bond. They would have _this _… a love connection through time and space. It would be enough.

The next couple of days were wild and hectic as Torchwood celebrated the culmination of a potentially _dangerous _threat to them all … to Earth itself, in the only way it knew how … _over the top!_ Jack made sure he _cemented _his relationship with Ianto, as many times as he could. And this time … it wasn't just Ianto walking around stiff and sore.

Drinks that first night ended in hilarity, random snogging amongst everyone, _including _the Doctor, exchange of outrageous stories of incredible adventures from everyone! Even Toshiko! Of course, _no-one _could outdo the Doctor in this area … _his _adventures outshone everyone else's … much to his delight! And the evening wound up with drunkenness, random bodies scattered around the Hub paired up with _whoever _was closest to hand, and two repleted bodies down in Jack's bunker recovering yet _again _… from their special reunion.

The dinner at the Cardiff Deluxe was outstanding … culminating in a repeat of the previous night's adventures back at the Hub. The morning after, however, was painful … _very _painful … for everyone. Owen was kept busy dispensing the special brew that Jack had told him about awhile ago, to relieve the symptoms of a hangover. Even the Doctor needed a mug full of this cure. Owen just kept sneaking sips of it himself, whilst dispensing it out to the grumpy and moaning bodies wandering down into his bay. Oh yes, Torchwood certainly knew how to celebrate … but it also knew how to suffer …

Towards evening of that fourth day, the atmosphere changed as the time for the Doctor to take Prince Varnia and Jones away with him approached. The Doctor offered John a ride back, which he gratefully accepted, boasting to him he'd have him back within an hour of when he had left V-dale Sipora, all in one piece … after he had dropped off the Prince and Jones.

Torchwood gathered in a subdued, but happy group, Jack's arm twined tightly around Ianto's waist. Ianto leaned into Jack's shoulder feeling a relief that all had turned out well … everything would be alright even though John was leaving … it _wasn't _the end. He and John had managed some time alone together to discuss how it would work for them once John had gone. They had only _just _managed to resist celebrating this new dimension of their bond they were embarking on, with a long-felt desire to make love to each other. But they couldn't … and they didn't … for Jack's sake.

Happy embraces and enthusiastic kisses were exchanged as the Doctor and his companions bid Torchwood farewell. Everyone appeared happy and relaxed. When John leaned into Ianto to give him a small kiss, the young Welshman grabbed his face and deepened the kiss, focusing all he felt about the man who was walking away from him, with a single thought … _I love you, John … always and forever_.

John answered in kind … _I love you too, babe … always and forever. _Then he pulled the Welshman back, feeling Jack's patience begin to wear thin at the length _and _intensity of that farewell kiss. He winked over at his former lover and smirked, "Hey! You get to keep him! Don't begrudge me this, you selfish bastard!"

Jack's tension eased and he lightened up with a smirk of his own, "Yeah … that's right. I get to _keep _him! Don't _keep_ the Tardis waiting now … she's _worse _than the Doctor for impatience!" Everyone laughed and waved as the Doctor, Prince Varnia and Jones, followed by John farewelled them all with exhortations to visit again … sometime in the future.

That night when everyone had gone home leaving Ianto and Jack alone in the darkened Hub, down in Jack's bunker, the Immortal turned to his young lover, a wistful look on his face and asked in a soft voice, "Are you okay, Ianto? Are you okay with John leaving?"

Ianto paused before answering, hearing Jack's unasked questions … _Are you okay with me? … Are we okay?"_ Ianto turned to his lover standing over by the bathroom door, unsure and uneasy and smiled at him … that _special _smile that was only for Jack.

"Yes, Jack. Everything's fine … _truly _… we're fine." He then held out his hand. That evening was special for the two lovers … it marked an important change in their relationship. Jack proceeded to prove to Ianto, he had not made a mistake choosing _him. _Jack made love to Ianto … slowly and purposefully … instilling all his longing, his desires, his needs and his _hope_, in the beautiful young man lying beneath him. And Ianto Jones fell in love with his Immortal Captain all over again …


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

It had been five months since the extraordinary events that had happened after the Doctor had visited Torchwood, bringing a beautiful, alien Prince with him. Life had returned to normality for Jack and his team as they bickered and laughed, cried and yelled amongst each other … oh and of course, saved the world when they got a spare moment. Well … life _looked _as though everything was normal, but subtle changes had occurred.

Owen was a little less snarky than before; Toshiko was a little bit more relaxed in the team; Gwen was a little more understanding of her team mates; Ianto was a little less reserved around everyone; and Jack, well, Jack was a little less secretive … with everyone.

Gwen's relationship with Rhys improved as Jack had adapted his leadership style at Ianto's suggestion, enabling all Team Torchwood to have a better _work-home _lifestyle balance in their lives … in other words, going home earlier and having odd days off more frequently.

Owen, at long last, showed a bit more interest in Tosh and they often went out for drinks by themselves. Of course, they _weren't _dating. Just two workmates who sometimes went out for drinks … who sometimes went out for dinner … who sometimes stayed overnight at each other's places because it was usually … well … far too _late _for Tosh to go home on her own.

Jack and Ianto's relationship had deepened; Jack was less flirty and more attuned to his young lover's feelings; Ianto was more confident in himself and more secure in his relationship with Jack. Of course, they _were _dating … they _were _in a committed relationship … they _were _a couple.

Ianto had shared openly and honestly with Jack about everything that had happened while he was away. While Jack knew Ianto well enough to understand how stubborn and unco-operative he could be at times, it still rankled him a bit when he remembered the state Ianto had returned to him from V-dale Sipora. But he was also grateful that so much good had come of what had started off, as a living nightmare for them all.

Well … Ianto had shared _almost _everything about his time away from Jack. He had even spent one tearful night in Jack's arms, sharing with him how devastating it had been when his _bond _with John had been broken. What he _didn't _share with Jack … and was unlikely to ever do so … was what John had done at the end of that agonising procedure. Ianto wasn't sure if Redden and Cookie had been aware of John's small action, his tiny _interference_, or whether he had been able to _hide _it from them.

Because the one _bright _spot out of that horrific experience that had Ianto shivering in remembrance, was something that John did before their bond was 'broken'. He shot a narrow line of condensed thoughts, feelings and memories to Ianto, accompanied by a small, pocket of warmth. At the time, Ianto had been too new, too unskilled in their bond to reciprocate. But since he had returned to Earth, he had made a point of deepening his empathic abilities and practising it on Jack.

The Immortal was _delighted_ at this new innovation in their relationship as he was empathic himself and had always sensed a great potential in Ianto … _and _he was grateful to John for inspiring his lover to new endeavours! Perhaps Jack would have been _less _enthusiastic about Ianto's new ability, if he realised that he wasn't the _only _recipient …

On the odd night when Ianto felt the need for space from his lover, he would leave the Hub early, grab a takeaway to eat at home, then wait until evening fell. Of course, he _always _checked the weather forecast before taking the night off … he preferred those rare nights in Wales when the sky was clear and the stars shone brightly from the heavens.

On these nights alone, after finishing his meal and watching a bit of TV, Ianto would leave his flat and wander the streets of Cardiff, eyes drifting up every now and then to the stars, a gentle smile on his face. When he found a suitable spot, checking that he was alone and out of CCTV sight, he would stand or sit and gaze up into the night sky. Closing his eyes, Ianto would carefully raise his empathic barriers to block out his lover back at the Hub, then send out through space and time a narrow line of condensed thoughts, feelings and memories … as per the instructions he had been given when he was on V-dale Sipora.

Of course at that time, he had not really understood anything! It took a while for him to figure out that if he _wanted _to understand what John had done, he had to improve his empathic abilities. From that moment on, Ianto had worked diligently at doing this, even involving Jack in his practise attempts … which had the added bonus of _improving _their relationship … in _every _way!

Then there had been the first night when _complete _understanding had come to Ianto … and he _listened_ with his heart and his mind, as John's message was revealed to him … John's special secret to him. At first, Ianto had been stunned, unsure whether he should act on it. But the memories John had sent with his message warmed the young Welshman in a way that no other person could do.

It still amazed him, even now, to realise how _powerful _an empathic Captain John Hart was, even though John had explained to him when they were together, that it was a characteristic of his people.

So Ianto found himself once again stepping out onto the Cardiff streets, coat pulled closely around him in the cool evening air, stars shining brightly in the heavens and searching for an isolated spot away from all prying eyes.

This particular evening, he chose an open area on the edge of one of the parks in the city, his thermos flask of coffee safely in his shoulder bag. Finding a seat, he sat down and poured himself a drink, taking a few moments to enjoy the ambience of his surroundings. When he had finished, he gazed up at the stars awhile before gently closing his eyes and slowing his breathing in preparation for the _transmission _he was about to make.

Ianto found the _trace_ deep within that John had implanted in his mind, that linked him … and he began transmitting. This night he sent John a few memories, one of which included a dream he had on their last day together on V-dale Sipora. He showed John the snatch of dream that he had _never _forgotten … he had fallen asleep in a distressed and exhausted state in John's bed. Then he had _felt _a presence in his mind and thought he heard the following words:

"_I love you Ianto and I'll never, ever forget what we shared together. And I want you to always remember one thing … you're very special, Ianto Jones and you are MORE … you will always be MORE."_

Ianto then asked John … _Was that you? Or was it just a beautiful snatch of dream?_ Ianto stilled himself and waited for his reply, knowing that it would take a while before he received his answer. Sooner than he expected, John sent back his reply:

"_Yes babe, that was me. I was outside the bedroom in the corridor and it was supposed to be the last empathic message I sent you. When you didn't respond to it after you had woken up, I presumed you had never received it. I thought you might have been too deep in slumber, but now you've told me, I'm glad you got it. And I meant every word!"_

A gentle warmth in the pit of Ianto's stomach welled up and expanded to embrace his whole body. Ianto focused on it and sent a large portion of it to John with a message attached:

"_I love you John. And thank you. At that time, I sent you a message back, believing later that it had all been a dream. I guess you never received it. So here it is – 'I love you John and if we must part, then there are a few things I want you to know: I don't want you to break our bond; I don't want to leave you; I don't want to forget you; John, I want to love you; I want to grow old with you; I want to die in your arms. As this can never be, then I want you to know that a part of my heart will _never _forget you … _never _regret being bonded with you … _never _stop loving you, even after our bond is broken. We may both find love and happiness in our respective, separate, lives but I'll always carry the love we shared, to the end of my days."_

Soon after sending the message, Ianto received a wave of love from John, accompanied by a snatch of song, a chorus that John had penned for Ianto, soon after they were parted. Ianto thought his heart would burst open with joy as he let the tender lyrics and the haunting melody bathe him in John's love:

_**Like a whisper of memory,**_

_**Locked safe in my heart;**_

_**Like a wish blowing free,**_

_**We'll never be apart;**_

_**Neither time, nor deep space,**_

_**Or the stars fading out;**_

_**Will ever dim my love,**_

_**Or drown out my shout!**_

_**You are the One, oh babe, you are the One!**_

_**For all eternity, the only love for me, cause …**_

_**You are the One, babe, you are the One!**_

Tears flowed freely down Ianto's cheeks as he locked that message deep in his heart, accepting the pain as well as the joy that John's gift had given him. Their transmission time ended and Ianto got up and slowly walked home, the last lines of that chorus running through his head.

As he entered his flat, he acknowledged that although he _truly _loved Jack, a part of him would _always _love John. Ianto let his joy for John spring up anew as he realised that this was onesecret, he could _never_ share with Jack …


End file.
